


A place in the sun

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [32]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Aliens, Other, Romance, a monkey, every day life, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: We pick up after Christmas with the Valentines Day wedding of Babs and Bethy. Gods help everyone, especially Ianto as Monkey rebels. Who knows how this year will go or who I may kill heh hehe ... or maybe another life will enter? You know me, the pendulum swings. Love my Crumbly Cake to the moon and back ... and all the black between xxxxx





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't fucking believe it!" Ianto roared with unusual horror as he watched the corner of the marquee start to fold in on itself. For some reason though, this seemed to warrant the foul language as Hawk squealed behind him.

Monkey's hooting had stopped as the snap of the framework told everyone his swinging on it had resulted in a catastrophe and Ianto screamed with anger as the marquee flopped down around them like a southern belle folding into a faint with her skirts fanning out, letting the water pour form the pockets of canvas.

Babs watched with undisguised shock as her beloved stood in a Monkey-Made waterfall that not only drenched her and her dress but tore the headpiece from her hair leaving the flowered crown in the mud around her ruined hem work while Connor felt to his knees trying to pick her skirts up.

Ianto turned to Jack who was still standing next to Babs, her arm in his as he had started walking her to the stage. Ton's wailing started as the cake table toppled and the cakes began to slid to the grass.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat up with a gasp of shock, clasping his hand to his chest as he took his bearings and found himself in his bed next to the softly snoring Toninator. On the other side of him was Jack, star-fishing as he snored as well, leaving Ianto squished between the two hotties.

His heart was calming as he finally saw that he had been dreaming.

A dream.

Just a dream.

He flopped back into the pillows and Ton grumbled as he rolled into Ianto's arms, Ianto kissing his head as he smoothed hair from his forehead. Little fella needs a haircut.

Ianto settled to go over the plans in his head, a mere week before the wedding and he was already panicking, would he have any hair left by the time it all rolled around, let alone it turning grey. Gods.

He was too old for this shit. Seriously.

Ianto knew he would not sleep again tonight…this morning… you know what I mean so instead he started going over the music list, reshuffling a couple of sings until he was sure the dance floor would get plenty of action.

And as for Monkey?

He might sedate him and lock him in a closet somewhere.

Just in case.

Gods!


	2. final countdown

"Don't you dare!"

Ianto stopped fluffing the pillows on the freshly made bed and walked to the window to look out at who or what Ton was yelling at. Animal stood with one foot still in the air as Ton ran to scoop up the little snail and glare at the man as he stomped off and Animal called out weakly that he hadn't seen it. Honest.

They were halving the horse paddock today, pushing the horses to the far side of the huge area so the paddock could be turned into Babs wonderland. The plants were ready and the large pagoda was already constructed and the built in planter boxes had ensured the jasmine had crept up the sides along with the roses in the hothouse that had protected the entire thing from the cold winter months.

It had been a labour of love not only for him but for Bethy as well, who had dreamed of being wed under an arch of flowers. The smell was divine and on the day it would be gorgeous, if it survived the short journey from the double garage behind Curtis and Walter's place to the paddock. Gods. Ianto knew Jack had a pan and had already mounted the entire thing on wheels so it could be towed by his beloved ride-on mower but Ianto knew he would have at least three heart attacks during the movement so had arranged an afternoon in the city shopping on the day of movement so as not to jinx everything.

He still needed some embellishments for the tables and the bunting was just not up to scratch. He knew he would have to make what he really envisaged so a good material shop would be visited so he could then spend a day sewing with that lovely old machine Rhiannon loved so much.

He could think about her without pain now. For some reason Sam had helped with that, reminding him that Rhiannon was not gone, just not able to be seen.

She would have loved this, loved her niece and Aurora would have been a bridesmaid or maybe even a maid of honour with her own husband and …. Stop that. Silly. Dreams don't help.

He snorted at himself for being melancholy again, so much to be thankful for. Speaking of which, Hawk was squealing from the other room and Ianto went to get him out of his crib, nap time over.

About ready for his own little bed soon, this fella.

They grow so fast.

.

.

.

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 45 ½ and 49.

The children are now ... 7 (Ifan the Imp) 16 (Ton), 19 (Babs), 23 (Walt), and 23 ½ (Stephen). Hawk is right at this point in the story seven months old and looks like a little elf. Imp is seven.

Babs and Walter's show is still a hit and they are now international stars with Walter also a movie star, making movies on his off peak time with the show that is a spin off from the original show he outgrew. Walter is married to Curtis. Ben is (8), Crispin 6 ½ little Grace … now a sweet little 1.

Fen is retired from the Air force and is now working for Jack's Torchwood Agency as an 'Air Chauffer' to the stars and clients they represent. His wife Sam has given him LB (16 months) and sweet little strawberry blonde Jackson (Jax) is now six months.

Jack owns Torchwood Agency that he and Tosh run effectively with John as their PA … I know …go figure. Not just a PI agency, it is now an Agency used by many celebrities for security and transport with the Hoodlum Clan proving to be formidable bodyguards. Fen works as a chopper pilot for the Agency along with Sam's brother.

Owen and Tosh have adopted a wee girl from India called Mae 7 ... And a little boy from Zimbabwe called Denbae who has Dwarfism. 2

John Hart lives in the village with Chrystal and their son Harley (Monkey) is 7 ½ . They have baby Jasmine 3, the surviving twin as well.

Ianto is still volunteering one day a week again at the hospital as a care worker with Jack revelling in the time with Hawk.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (8)

Ton is Ton … nothing more to say except that he is still perfect and Ianto will fist fight anyone who thinks different! Ton still has his Badger dog as well as Muncher the mad little dog Marvin gave him.

They also own cabins in the Lake District and are friends with the local mayor Marvin, who Ton named Marvin Martian. This is who gave Ton the little dog. Marvin and his wife Jenny are firm friends.


	3. time to look the other way

Ianto was seated in his sewing nook in the corner of his office, humming softly as he cut the material. He was definitely going to need a shopping trip for more, his eyes taking in the colours and patterns he need to add to the batting to make it bohemian like his daughter wanted.

As much homemade and quaint country slash boho as possible was her wish. Lace, cottage garden feel and plenty of 'fluff' as she put it with flapping hands in a wonderful parody of her father. He had several triangles sitting on the table waiting to be sewn onto the ribbon and with all the fencing and such he needed to decorate out there he needed enough bunting to go around the house about four times.

Not that he minded, he was revelling in it. Several boxes of sewn stuff sat waiting for the day and he needed about three more. He needed more blue, purple and definitely more Chantilly. He turned as Hawk started to squeal, announcing the end of his nap and placed the sewing up on the table where little hands could not reach those nasty pins.

"Awake are we master Hawkeye?" he said in a silly voice a she lifted his son out of the cot and onto the floor, letting the little man sit to think, then do a weird shuffle off in a weird bum slide. Ianto knew he would crawl soon, liked this better as he could see everything and stop to think. Clearly a thinker.

"Hurry Tad, gotta go get that new bed cover" Curtis gushed "The shop rang, it's arrived. Gonna go in and sort the curtains. You know I need the fabric with me to get the colours right for her room."

"Oh! Grace's big bed cover!" Ianto gushed as well, "I'll get the birdie changed and ready and we can shoot in for an afternoon of perusing. Need more fabric too."

"Wonderful, what will happen to the bunting after?" Curtis asked, "Only, it might be nice in the Wilding Wood for her naming ceremony. So excited for that, Penny was a blue affair and Ben just wanted to wear his Superman Cape but I want hers to be a little explosion of girliness. My princess!"

"What a lovely idea!" Ianto smiled "I can embroider some little cushions for her to sit on to match the bunting too. We can have a whole fairy theme!"

"Perfect" Curtis sighed.

Two Taddas gushing.

.

.

..

Was asked about Em's baby as she was preggers when Ianto moved out of the Chalets … many more babies have come since then, including Mel the Cake Lady's. As the village has grown so large I cannot include all of them, Ianto promising Jack to cut back things and his own children/grandchildren have taken his time.

Like Skidmark's growing tribe, we may be aware of all the new souls but we do not always get to meet them straight away. Don't worry … Ianto has all the names in one of his many notebooks with all their birthdays and colour preferences recorded for those special little treats. Xxxx

Don't' forget … there have been a couple of Christmases since the last Christmas specials were posted … maybe come Christmas 2019 postings you will meet some.


	4. friends

Ton pushed the little pram, Hawk happily in the doll's pram that was far too small but Ianto knew they were both loving the silly game as Hawk held a toy sheep, holding it up like it was choosing something too.

They had the fabrics. Had the cover and even the curtains had been less of a chore than they thought it would be. Now it was treat time for the good boys who hadn't been pains.

"Grace will love this" Ianto said softly, fingering the little throw rug of pink fur with little purple tips.

"Oh Taddy! Yes!" Curtis crowed "She is such a pink girl. I think she wants to be just like her aunty Babs."

"Babs loves the idea too" Ianto smiled "I think she wants a little girl when they start their family."

"But not yet?"

"No, she wants a year or two of travelling with Bethy. I think Ifan's mothers gave her the idea originally. With Connie offering to do a doco on her … well. Babs on safari is a go!"

Curtis roared with mirth "The poor lions and tigers oh my … they better run!"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed "She has always been a little flutterby. Of all my kids, I knew she would fly the nest. I will miss her but .. .she loves it. I know she will always come back, after all. I will have the lizards."

Curtis laughed as he nodded, "Walter thought we would too but … I am so happy he finally gave in. Look at him now, sleeping on the floor because Grace is teething and might need cuddles. I almost gave in and let her in the bed but I feel like I need to be strong here."

"Well, I can't talk on that. I let them all in but only sometimes. No rompey- pompey if there are kids in the bed" Ianto said and Curtis nodded, agreeing. It didn't feel weird to talk to Ianto like this. I mean … he was not just his Taddy, he was his friend. Maybe his best friend.

Curtis liked that, letting his hand slide into Ianto's as they wandered the mall after the Toninator and the Hawk.

Felt right.


	5. the dress

Babs was in meltdown mode, her tears splashing on the ground as she stared at the mirror "I don't understand it!"

"Well … you got it in America so … you were younger. Your hips are more defined now" Ianto said diplomatically as his daughter threatened to explode through her lace dress. "Take it off and I will look at it, might be it was tailored too sharply and I can release the seams."

Babs ran for the bathroom and Bethy whispered "Good save Tadda. I knew she was getting too big with all the dinner things we've been attending for the charities."

"It is a worthy thing, being a face for a charity or four" Ianto agreed "But they do like sugars. Why I am glad you can go with her and leave me home with my hot cocoa."

"Cocoa?" Babs repeated as she returned and Ianto accepted the dress.

"Saying, I like my cocoa of an evening and am glad you have Bethy or all those functions for the charities" Ianto said as he rubbed his finger along the seams and sighed with relief "As I thought. Tapered. I can simply release them and make it a size…better."

"Oh thanks Taddy" she sighed happily "I love this dress. Know it would be perfect with a little flowered crown."

"Oh … I thought Bethy…"

"Oh no. I want a tiara and veil like the royal princesses" Bethy said happily, "My big day to be girly too. I can't wait for the dance. The battle for who will lead."

"Well, you will" Ianto said without looking up from the unpicking "Babs needs a strong woman."

She laughed as she agreed and Babs accepted the dress to try again, retuning with glee to twirl and announce it perfect.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride's dress?" Curtis asked and Ianto laughed as both girls glared at him.

"Well … we are both brides, so no groom to ruin it by peeking" Bethy said with a sniff and Curtis laughed as both girls headed back to take the dress off and talk accessories.

"This is definitely going to be one for the books" Curtis grinned "Who is giving Babs away"

"Daddy of corse. In his dress blues and medals" she said as she re-entered the room "I want Tadda to perform the ceremony and Papa is the one who will weep and say he gives my hand as he wrings out the wet hanky."

"Like your dad and papa are a couple" Curtis asked with wide eyes.

"Doesn't work Curty. I don't have a care in the world" Babs laughed "They all love me and one another. Like … brothers. Can't spoil that."

Ianto nodded his agreement.

No one would spoil this.


	6. Hawk squishes

Hawk was looking at the piece of bunting he had hooked from the table with interest before he shoved it in his mouth, interested to see if it tasted like the pink fluffy stuff it looked like. The strawberry mousse his Daddy gave him somethimes the catalyst in this problem.

Hawk yanked and the metres of rolled bunting rolled down onto him and he yelped with shock as he was buried. Ianto looked down and sighed "Really? Happy now?"

Hawk squeaked and Ianto laughed as he pulled the tatting off him, pulling the baby out to sit him on the blanket further from the mess he had created.

"What happened here?" Curtis asked for the doorway "Oh Taddy! Squashed Hawk?"

"Terrible, horrible Hawk squashes!" Ianto sighed theatrically and Curtis sank to his knees, pulling the child in to expose his belly then start giving him raspberries on it, the baby boy seaming with delight in his …well … brother's affection.

Ianto smiled as he watched Curtis love the little dumpling who had quite the fat little Buddha belly these days, his teeth flashing in the almost black gums. He was so blessed with all his children. He frowned as he told himself not to jinx anything, he needed all of them and being to vain or too complacent might call the attention of the gods.

"So!" he changed the subject, time to shake that black dog loose before he gets his teeth into him "they are moving that thing into the field tomorrow. You gonna come with me to check out the organza table cloths in the hall so I don't have to lose years off my life watching?"

"Oh! Yes, we need to check the chairs in the back room as well, some were broken at the Hendroy reception, right?" Curtis said and Ianto sighed, that family so loud and … fighty. He knew of four chairs broken and expected more. Curtis was right, it could take all afternoon to pull them out of storage and check for damage.

Plenty of things to do that meant he didn't have to see Jack move that thing.

Gods.

He hoped him not there would help.


	7. the left

"Left!" Walt yelled, Fen standing back to watch with his hands firmly full of Penny who was home from school with a sniffle complete with hat, scarf and gloves. His eyes were bugging out as Jack tried to manoeuvre the trailer he was pulling, looking back with his face screwed up while trying to listen to his son's commands, John's added yelling ignored as it was mostly arm motions that Jack could not see.

"The OTHER left!" Walt roared, sounding just like his Tad and Jack snorted as he swung the wheel the other way then a yodelling started that was horrible to hear, Jack slamming on the brakes with shock only to see Muncher running across the far field with the bloody goat chasing him.

"Fuck! I thought I had run him over then" Jack flopped back on the seat and everyone had a nervous laugh.

"Fuck!" Penny agreed and Walt rolled his eyes as they all agreed not to tell Tad that one had slipped out, Walt's glare enough to censure the child who grinned.

"Dad?"

"In a minute" Walt yelled as he walked back to the spot the wanted it, then started to roar again.

"Daddy!"

"WHAT!"

"It's slipping off the back bit!"

Jack turned with horror as John ran to the back of the trailer, his yelling now wild as he tried to push it "MOVE FORWARD!"

Jack obliged, slamming his foot on the accelerator and shooting forward, the trailer following and to everyone's horror …. Apart from Penny who was enjoying every second …. The entire archway remained suspended in the air for a moment then fell the four feet to the ground.

The noise was immense, as was the roar from Jack as he hit the far fence and struggled to stop his wild ride.

"Well. That's broken" John groaned.

"I know, Ianto will kill me if we can't fix it before he gets back" Jack said as he got off the mower and walked around the structure, checking to see that some nails and paint might hide the worst of the cracking. Anything else might be hidden with a few pots of colour from the patio glassed area. Right?

"Let's get the tools and someone grab the blue pots of colour, they will look best" Jack said, swinging to look at everyone.

Penny stood with his hands clasped together waiting for the next big thing.

Fen stood with his hands still over his ears.

Walter was face palming.

John was on the ground clutching at his ankle.

"Johnny?"

"Told you" John groaned as he rolled, clutching at his leg "Broken!"

Penny looked over at the man rolling around with the broken foot and said the word they needed for the moment.

"Fuck!"


	8. "Stop potting me to the boss!"

Ianto and Curtis had most of the chairs scattered about the hall, ten so far damaged beyond repair and four more he hoped Jack could fix when they first heard the distant siren.

"Is that the fire truck?" Curtis asked.

"No. That's… oh gods. That's Jack's SUV!" Ianto ran for the door, slamming out into the street to see Jack drifting around the corner, heading for the Doctor's Surgery where Owen was doing the pre-school checks for the eight kids about to start school … yes. That baby boom did start a wee while ago.

They looked like they were trying to carry John in and Ianto turned to Curtis "See? Told ya so!"

Curtis opened his wallet and handed over a crisp bill, Ianto pretending to place in the non-existent bra inside his shirt. They walked over, only to slow as Penny exploded from the back of the SUV "GRANDY! GRAMPY BROKE PAPA JOHN!"

"Oh….sh..ivers" Curtis frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah! His foot!"

"His foot?"

"It's fucked!" Penny nodded and Curtis felt hysterical laughter starting as Ianto strode over to seize the child and look into his face.

"Penny, when you grow up and want to be a complete tosspot you can use that word. OK? But as a kid you can't. It's a grownup one, like having a baby."

"Oh. Ok"

"And Papa John should not have said it!"

"Oh. No, Grampy did"

"OI!" Jack yelled, "Stop potting me to the boss!"

"Do I want to know what happened?" Ianto asked.

"Well, it's moved" Fen said calmly "Not quite where you wanted it … close enough with a 'John's foot' sized hole under one corner. I am sure we can make it work"

This is when Jack realised Ianto would go straight home to look at it and without any hidden fix-ups done yet he would be toast. He could only wheedle now "I had to save John darling."

"You broke it didn't you" Ianto sighed.

"Might just be badly bruised" Jack defended then grimaced as he saw that the Welshman had no humour.

"Babe?"

Ianto kept walking as Penny ran around him talking and recreating the sounds John made and asking if you can really get your foot cut off if it broke.

"Babe?" Jack tried again, this time whinging.

"Go help John!" Ianto threw over his shoulder, "Then call your daughter and tell her you broke her papa before the wedding dance!"

"Oh shit" Jack sighed, she did say she wanted a dance with each of them for the video. John could definatly not dance like that.

Fuck.


	9. almost there, hang in there Ianto

One day to go.

So … the arch was not as bad as they first thought, Ianto seeing ways to fix it with more ribbons as well. It looked like a Barbie Doll thing. She loved it.

It was the rehearsal dinner, the large tables along the long living room with the furniture all pushed to one end (neatly of course) made it like a restaurant with the soft lighting and excellent food Ianto provided. Cutis was excited that his little sister was going to be able to come for the weekend, would be there for the wedding as his parents were off on another of their cruises.

After the meal they listened to some of the music choices and talked about what jobs needed to be done and ho was assigned what with military precision as Skiddy made notes, while the children all played quietly. Really quietly and Ianto started to look around "Seen the kids?"

"Upstairs with Ton" Jack replied distractedly as he argued with Fen about the seating chart for the ceremony.

Ianto rose to search and found them all it the kitchen staring at the cake that was as large as them. Ton had taken Hawk up on his own.

"Big arsed cake!" Monkey said matter-of-factly.

"And it is not for you to cut" Ianto replied just as calmly, "No eating it until tomorrow. We have samples of different cakes that will be at the reception and will try some soon."

The kids all nodded sagely and Ianto watched them walk up the stairs before returning to the living room where Jack's voice had risen while arguing about one of the Biddy tables and some feud that was new. The kids popped their heads over the banister to make sure he had gone then slid down to walk back into the kitchen.

"I have a plan" Monkey said with a devious gleam in his eye.

"Grandy said…."

"No cutting or eating!" Monkey agreed "I see a circle hole."

"Loophole" Imp corrected "this is not a good idea!"

"You don't have to help us!" Penny said defiantly as he stepped closer to his fellow nutter "Let's see what he is thinking. Has he ever done us wrong?"

Imp didn't answer, merely pointed to his head where the scar along the hairline was barely visible.

"Smash you in the head once and you will throw it at me until we are all old … like twenty or something. Wait. Yes!" Monkey said with delight "You're right! A SPOON!"

Imp sighed as he watched Monkey enact a little anarchy that he was sure would make Tadda burst a blood vessel in his forehead.

But it sure did look like fun.


	10. Happy Bonding!

Curtis went to get the cake as Walt went to call up the stairs to the children, those with Ton streaming down. Skidmark's ones screaming the loudest with flailing arms as they showed themselves to be just as mental as the rest of them.

Ianto looked up to watch Imp slide around the wall and frowned, he didn't like the shifty look on his child's face. He knew it only too well as one he had employed as a child and he was glad Prudence was already a naked cat or a shaved one might be seen or something.

Muncher?

Ianto looked over to the little basket where the two dogs were asleep, the third large and imposing demi-god stood over them with the usual Grubby affection on his face. Nope, dogs accounted for. Maybe another cat? Gods he really hoped they had not acted on the argument that a black cat can be bleached. He did explain the flaw in that logic already.

Walt and Curty were carefully rolling the cake in on the low trolley that was about knee height, the cake itself barely fitting through the doorframe. It was a thing of beauty with the marbled icing of pink and white, the peals cascading down one side like they has accidently spilled from the huge pot of jewels that were going to have the most carefully placed rainbow prism on it .. .the entire thing SOOOO gay that even Babs was giggling.

Ianto knew.

He saw some crumbs on the trolley and he sat up straighter, the head count continuing and he saw with horror that Monkey was not in the crowd.

Little bastard.

"John?"

John looked up from the cast he was pulling at on his foot "Yes Scrumpy?"

"Where is your son. You know … the one with your brain?"

John glanced around and paled, "Ah shit. Baby? Chrys? Do you see Harley"

Her face shared Ianto's horror as she also saw crumbs and she rose from her chair as was Babs who flourished a knife and laughed.

"Babbitty Bum, wait a sec" Ianto warned and she turned to look at him with interest.

"Monkey, get here now!" Ianto roared in that Tadda Voice that made two more children appear from the kitchen, Ben and Penny's eyes wide.

The cake exploded.

Monkey crowed as he leapt into the air, the topping of the cake flying out to be caught deftly by an amazed Animal, the walls of pretty rainbow swirled cake landing on the floor. The small dogs came to life, tumbling over one another while Grub simply leapt with the ease of a fucking killer gazelle and caught some midair while Ianto gaped as the child stood covered in frosting like it was body paint, the saggy undies also smeared with the extra pink icing that has been for touch ups.

"Happy Bonding!" he screamed, his arms wide.


	11. like father like son

"Well, you are the one who says we should think outside the bag" Monkey argued as his mother fiercely rubbed at his still wet hair with a towel, the shower a surprise to the boy who barely had time to register that Animal had seized him before he was in the wet room under the water. Ton's huge dressing gown was warm and he was still pleased with himself.

"Box" Ton said as he ate another piece of cake "Outside the box. And technically, this was inside a cake."

"But it was a big arsed cake my man!" Monkey said sagely, released to seize some of said cake and shove in his mouth with a hum of pleasure.

"So … you used spoons." Ianto said softly.

"Yeah, we carved out the hole with spoons. The sink…"

"I saw my sink full of cake, ta. You dug a hole for yourself … how poetic."

"Well … we carved out the cake and I tested it. We were gonna put Penny in there but he gets cauliflowered so I said I would."

"Claustrophobic" Ton corrected "Yes, he does. Never likes small spaces. Makes sense, Tadda? Can I have a piece with peals?"

Mel giggled as she adjusted the baby who was breastfeeding with huge eyes taking in the chaos as he suckled. Welcome to the mad mad world of Monk. Ianto cut a hunk covered in pearls and handed it over "So … what if this had been the real cake? The actual cake and you just ruined your sister's cake for the big day?"

"Ton and Melly made two" Monkey said with equal calm, "He told us. This was the tester, we were gonna eat this one tonight and cut bits for tomorrow too. The real one is in the summer house out there so we can't get to it. He told us that too."

"Ahhhhhh. You knew this was a test. You knew. I'll be damned. You know Monkey, you are a smart little beast. Yes, the cake out there is the real one, this one for tonight and so we could have some pieces for the reception without cutting all the cake up, Babs wanted to save some as it tradition for their first baby."

Monkey looked at her, interested.

"You freeze the top bit and when you have your first baby that is the baby cake" she said and Monkey howled with mirth.

"Ton would not do that to good cake. Nah! Besides, if you have a baby Ton will do a cake. Always"

Everyone nodded at the logical child who was still watching someone out the corner of his eye, finally turning to look directly at Ianto "Is it deep? Or like … the creek."

"I am still considering."

"What's he talking about?" Millie asked.

Hattie knew and explained "He wants to know if he is rowing his boat up shit creek without a paddle or drowning in shit river."

The two women giggled softly as Ianto considered a punishment, even if the corner of his mouth was twitching too.

He had known something would happen, a wedding always has something happening and he was a bit relieved that it was out of the way. Anyway. How do you stay mad at that. So much like his big sister that Ianto would always forgive.

At least it wasn't neekid in a fountain in the background of the happy couple in their official portrait, right?


	12. the long walk

It was the morning of.

Babs was nervous as she let her hands move over the dress that fit like a glove. Lovely Tadda. She sighed happily, turning to check out the bum that was nicely plumped out too. Lovely hormones.

"OK love" Ianto said as he settled in front of her, something in his hands. "This was my Mama's. Was her Mama's too and was in Rhia's stuff so it's right it goes to my daughter too."

She clasped her hands as he opened the little material bag and shook out the necklace. It was a simple drop. A little pearl hanging beneath a blue sapphire on a thin silver chain.

"I know it's not fancy or bling but…"

"Oh Tadda it' perfect" she said swallowing thickly "I thought it would be something from Mama Lisa but … from my Nainny? My Nainny Jenny?"

"Yes. This is something I have kept with me since Rhia … I put it on her for her first wedding from the things of my Mama's I had hidden away. When it all went to custard with him she handed it back asking that Mimi get it one day. It was in my keep box. Silly to think I need to keep it when you are my darling girl now." He smiled "Here, let me."

Ianto placed it on her chest and did up the clasp as she looked in the mirror, it fitted perfectly at the little dip of her throat. Understated yet more beautiful than the diamonds now to be left in their fancy box for some other occasion.

"Oh wow, is that my princess?" John asked as he entered, his crutches swinging to look at her with affection "Gods. Look at you, you look just like your mother!"

She shone as she turned in a circle for him then Ianto nodded "I'll send Jack up. Come on John, let's get out spots out there."

They headed down in the elevator, John leaning against Ianto as he let his fear show "the little shit is with his mother but I'm a bit worried he might get loose. I don't want it to be obvious that he's on restrictions but I really don't know how to keep him busy. Neekid Time keeps getting muttered about."

Ianto nodded, motioned Animal over and Monkey found himself on the huge man's shoulders with a gleeful hoot out over the people sitting, a great spot to see and it never occurred to him that Animal had just trapped him.

Ianto swished to the front and let his robes fall about his feet, the priest's robes the same colour as the white carpet they were to stand on and he looked over the crowd with delight.

Connor walked Bethy down, followed by Jack and Babs, meeting at the start of the aisle where both girls joined hands and walked together, Jack and Connor doing the same as people tittered at their antics and cow eyes at one another, Jack swishing his hips until Babs swung to scold, swinging her flowers at him.

"Enough of that!" Ianto said gently "Settle now."

Everyone settled.

Monkey gave another hoot.


	13. titles

Bethy wore a simple dress of plain white except for the hem that was lots of little scraps of red and orange coloured material that shifted when she walked to look like flames dancing about her feet. She loved it, had loved it when Babs first saw it three years ago and showed it to her in passing, not realising she had chosen her future wife's gown.

She was beautiful with her parents watching on with wide eyes, the twins making lovely bookends to them. No one spoke of the miscarriage that came during the move from the big house to the new house. It had been such a non-event to everyone else but Ianto had been a good friend to Em, her and Connor beyond happy to see this joining of the families finally happening. All the babies popping out in the last few years, Ianto knew it rankled that she had not caught again.

It had bought her and Chrys closer together as Elliot's non-birth and Em's loss caused a shared pain they could now relate with to one another over. They had finally bonded and were now as sisters, nice with them living in each other's pockets.

"Babs, do you promise to let Bethy have some of your sunlight to shine sometimes? To sing sweet songs for her and to remember that sometimes she wants silence?"

"Yes Taddy."

"Bethy, do you promise to accept the lizards and whatever other weird animal Babs deems cute? To remember that she likes to sing songs and is forgetful about giving you a break?"

"Yes Taddy" Bethy giggled as he looked sternly over his glasses at her while keeping their wishes of a fun ceremony in mind, then he shifted his robes as Jack's eyes drank in the tight waist. Corset? Shit. Jack leered.

"Babs and Bethy. Bethany and Barbara. You are both impossible things, may you grow in this new life you are creating, and may your children be impossible too" Ianto intoned and lots of giggling started now, Babs snorting softly into her flowers at her Taddy's humour "And may the village be prepared for the march of the lizards."

"OK. Then I guess I call his thing done and announce you as wives, only … one more thing" Ianto paused and everyone froze, including the two women who had not expected this bit.

Ianto cleared his throat and looked around the 'room' then said calmly "I am also proclaiming Bethy a Companion of the Hoodlum Clan. In time she may ascend to the role of a Maiden as did Babs who on this day ascends as well."

Idris moved with Sean to flank Ianto, Eugene holding James' hand behind them.

"Babbit Barbara Harkness Jones … Maiden Babs, step forward!"


	14. Zen bubbles

"Babbit Barbara Harkness Jones … Maiden Babs, step forward!"

She did so with wide eyes and Ianto reached out to touch her head, softly whispering affection then he stepped back and turned to accept something from Idris, the crown of twigs and flowers so sweet as her own flowered headdress was quickly yanked off by an excited Bethy.

"I hereby proclaim my daughter as a First Leaf, the first step on the ladder to becoming a priest or priestess one day. Something her brother Walter has happily nominated her for as a Lower Limb, with the power to bring a sibling onto the Leadership Tree."

"Oh my god, everything comes back to a tree" Tosh said with interest "Ianto never explained the tiers."

"The leadership Council is the trunk. Leaf, Lower limb, Main Limb, Canopy and the highest achievable step is called a seed. A High Priest. I know, wrong way around you might say but the seed is what heralds a new tree … the true accomplishment is to create another entire tree in the Wilding Wood."

"Oh, I get it now" Tosh smiled as Skidmark looked like he was going to cry.

"I am a Main Limb. Soon … if I am lucky I reach a canopy. I don't know if I will achieve seed … not all do. Toto will … already is but has not accepted the mantle. As a Priest he is now in the high order. All his kids will become seeds I reckon … lovely Tonny for certain. He has a pure soul." Skiddy whispered.

No argument there.

All with a child's heart is pure.

Ton was currently singing with the children, his large body swaying about with a child in his arms, only to release it and grab another. All the children squealing with glee as they waited their turns. No adult panicked or worried as they all knew this large child would never harm another, his love obvious as he smiled at them.

Despite Ianto's deepest fears Monkey did not kill anyone with falling masonry, tent pieces or the glass of coke he somehow got hold of and drank most of before flinging into the fire-pit while screaming something about freedom. Who the hell gave him sugar was a madman.

Ianto ignored him for the greater part, years of Jack and John seeming to hone his skills for this moment as Monkey raced past finally Neekid with a couple of other neekids. One distractingly skinny.

Nope.

Ianto took another glass of champers.


	15. rest

****

The girls loved the attention as photos were taken and Ton had even set out an area for the Biddies to sit, waiting on them while getting cuddles and kisses for his thoughtfulness.

Ianto was tired, relieved that the rain had held off … Monkey had almost held off and now he just needed his headache to hold off a little longer. He had overdone it. He knew it and his husband knew it as well, currently watching him worriedly across the room as he sat and made a fist.

Ianto knew he would soon call him on it if he didn't get up so he rose and headed to the other room to check where Hawk was, finding Ton happily giving Biddies turns to fuss on him. There was time for a rest. An hour or more before he was missed with Curtis doing a wonderful job.

Ianto used the elevator without any shame, having promised his husband he would if tired and when the doors opened t the top of the stairs Jack stood there, leaning against the wall with crossed ankles and raised eyebrows.

"Hey good looking" Jack leered.

Ianto smiled as he knew what he wanted and acted coy, dancing around him and saying he was tired… maybe another time.

"Oh no you don't" Jack followed teasingly pulling at the back of the long robes "You have something for me … I know you do. It's Valentine's Day."

Ianto turned to face him and let the robes fall, the corset and fishnets making Jack gape as his lover skipped into the bedroom and let him follow, kicking the door shut as his mouth started to water. Ianto was as lithe and gorgeous as the first day they met, the scars and softer flesh nothing as that smile and stormy grey eyes held him.

"I love you" Jack said happily as he watched Ianto flop into the bed and wantonly leer up at him.

"Show me big boy" Ianto hissed and Jack did.

Jack was gentle while also letting Ianto know how handsome he found him today, how lucky he felt and above all … how prefect the bright pink with white lace and ribbon surprise was.

Afternoon delight for Valentine's Day, complete with a large bow.

Ianto slept.

Jack lay watching the repose of his lover, Ianto's chest rising and falling as he snoozed with one arm grown back over his head.

So handsome.

Jack felt so blessed.


	16. poking the dragon?

Ianto stood back slightly hung over and immensely pissed off as the cold morning air swirled around him. It was not even light for the love of Gods and there was such a mess to clean up. Such a bloody mess from the wedding yesterday and he really did not have time for this.

Skidmark stood in front with his arms crossed, his head held high as he eyeballed the man trying to enter the village. "Look mate. I don't give a rat's arse if ya have some sort of permission to travel though this countryside, I don't really give a flying fuck. You do not have permission to enter private property and right here beyond the bridge is ours. You want to get to where you are going, turn left and take the road around the mountain."

"It takes twice the time and we have a schedule" the man bristled.

"I don't care" Skiddy said back with the calm of an iceman. The one behind him giving him strength.

"Listen here you little worm, go get your fucking boss out of his plush bed where he is probably bumming his pretty boyfriend and get him here to answer for himself" the man snarled and Ianto let his eyes wander from the man's bristling nonsense to the trucks parked behind him with the military vehicles on board. Some soldiers had spewed from the troop carriers as well, smoking and looking around. He felt mild annoyance as one or two even pissed on the side of the road.

"How much is one of those armoured vehicles worth?" Ianto suddenly blurted and the man turned to look at him for the first time, taking in the dark clothing and strong straight back. Sunken eyes and mussed hair of someone half asleep. Even like that, Ianto looked like a scholar or a teacher or something. Straight laced. Clipped. No time for contacts, frames on his nose.

"More than you make pushing books onto shelves" he replied.

Ianto canted his head and raised eyebrows "Yes, I suppose so since my work in the library is unpaid. But then again, a lot of the work I do is unpaid. I don't need the money. I am already wealthy."

"Oh really, I don't think having the money for your own Armani watch means you can afford one of these" the Lieutenant waved a hand behind himself with a sniff.

"No" Ianto agreed "I have the money to buy an entire village and close it to the public."

Ianto turned and walked away as the Hoodlums closed around him to glare at the soldiers who were now realising that they really truly were not going to get in.

Ianto walked back up HIS road towards HIS house in HIS village and felt a strange satisfaction in being able to look a pompous git in the face and say no.

Private Land.


	17. frypan to fire

Ianto was on the phone with the minister for security when he heard the rumble and to his horror the first truck rolled past.

He dropped the phone and ran out to find chaos and guns drawn as the military tried to strong arm their way through. The smarmy lieutenant looking smug as he sat in the Jeep with his feet on the dash.

"Skiddy is down!" Animal roared as he ran last Ianto, "Tazed!"

"Really" Ianto snarled and he strode forward with anger not seen on a long time. He keyed a code into his phone to raise the speed barriers in the town square and the sound of crunching give him satisfaction as he also raised the traffic barriers he had installed for their parades and such. It had cost a lot but he had been afraid of one of the young ones forgetting and now as the sleek metal poles rose from the ground they caught the undercarriage of those moving over them.

To Ianto's delight the military prick's Jeep was caught in the back axel, now haphazardly in the air as the man screamed and tried to remove himself from the teetering vehicle.

Now, the village had a lot of nice families in it. Hoodlum ones as well and although Skidmark had been on duty, there were a lot more that were not. When their cell phones had all pinged intruder alert every man and woman of the Clan had reacted and now there was a strange sight as men and women, some with children in tow surrounded the vehicles and stood with undisguised anger.

Ianto called the minster back "Roger. We have a problem now. Your man has attacked my guards, forced his way onto my property and is not being help under citizen's arrest … ah. Wait. Heddlu are now about to try to cuff him I think."

Ianto watched Gwen stride forward. Since coming to the village she had blossomed and was currently about six months pregnant, showing and damned prickly with it. Her snarl was animalistic as she kept her weapon trained on the Lieutenant and she screamed at him to get his arse down on the ground. Under arrest for trespassing on private property.

"Yes Roger. The gappy one. Yes. She does make an impression doesn't she? Look. I don't want this to turn into a brawl, there are little kids waking up scared and confused. This is my village and I was polite to the point of pain. Now… you want to come get your toys?" Ianto hung up and waited as the radio on the higher level transporter started to make noise.

Too late.

Skidmark had limped over and punched the man hard.

Then showed him how to use a tazer.


	18. Roger that?

The soldiers were not concerned as they sat at tables and accepted cups of tea and scones for Biddies who were loving all the young virile men in uniform, some younger members of the village drooling, especially when the women removed their helmets and revealed themselves.

The Lieutenant alternated between threatening to blow them all sky high and then begging for release as Gwen sat at the table with the man chained to a lamppost next to her, the coffee Ianto had made was wonderful. Her only allowed cup for the day so he made it for her. Perfectly of course.

"Look pet, this is my only cup I am allowed. If you don't shut up I will taze you myself for some fucking peace!" she snarled, Rhys approaching with some hot pancakes for her. He was a lovely man, a loving husband and she knew he would be such a good daddy as he sat and glowed at her happily. It was like he could not even see the man writhing against the post like he was gonna break the handcuffs.

"Give it up mate" Rhys said conversationally "If I can't get out of them … you can't. OK Bucko?"

Choppers filled the silence and Ianto looked up from where he sat with Jack, Hawk asleep on Jack's chest as the other kids milled around with the soldiers who were enjoying all the little hands and questions. This was so much better than traipsing through the bloody woods playing soldier for the weekend.

Ianto rose to meet the man falling from the large chopper with the suit that matched the mood. Grey.

"Roger!" Ianto smiled charmingly as he offered his hand "Lovely to see you again. Did Glenys get the flowers I sent for her birthday?"

"Yes. As always, she was delighted that you remembered her" Roger replied, letting his eyes move over the scene in the square. "Are …. Shit. Are those trucks damaged?"

"Rhys looked at them and apart from the Jeep, they are OK. That one over there did wind up with a hole punched in the muffler but we can patch it so you can move it" Ianto pointed to the other vehicles "Armoured so they simply lifted up. The Jeep however … er"

The Jeep.

Tyres slashed, bright pink and yellow paint splotched where the paint guns had been used by the four teenagers before Ianto could stop them and the bonnet removed. "I am not sure what they did with the bonnet. Sorry Roger, kids these days. Little bastards move like a pack of wild animals."

"Sorry Ianto" Roger sighed.

Walter was moving towards them and he knew the real one to apologise to was following.

Babs, still in her wedding gown from the day before as she had fallen asleep in it.


	19. gotta pay da man sometime

The lieutenant stood massaging his wrists as he glowered at Gwen, her grin so annoying.

"Right. Quinn." Roger barked and the man bristled as he looked haughtily at Ianto.

"I apologise."

Ianto snorted. "really? That's it? You attack my security, enter my property illegally and cause chaos. Wake my good citizens and scare my babies and you think that suffices?"

"Come on Ianto" Roger whined "Do you have any idea the snafu this is causing back home? If the media get wind of …"

"They are already here!" Connie said as she waved merrily "Came home for my niece's wedding and got such a scoop. Impressive really."

Roger made a small sound n the back of his throat as Ianto leaned back against a tree and looked pensive "Roger? Seriously. How much for one of those armoured vehicles. Looks pretty swish. Would like one in black. Black is sooo slimming."

Roger sighed as he scrubbed at his face "Well … we could look at a special deal, just for you. I can get onto our supplier and work out costings I guess."

"Good. Good. I would like that" Ianto straightened up and slapped his arm in a friendly manner "Good man."

"Grandy?" Ianto looked down at Penny who stood in saggy pants and a shirt that was clearly Ton's as it was below his knees. The soldier's helmet finsished off the ensemble "Why is that one over there smoking? Does he not know this is a smokerless place for us litties?"

Ianto looked over to find a solder has settled no a child's table like it was a seat and had already lit a cigarette. The no somking sign evident above his head on the pole for the little flower shaped street lamps. He went to open his mouth to call out to the man but then saw that the lovely and formidable Toninator was on the job, approaching openly with a small fire extinguisher from Toady.

Everyone watched as he stood, read the instudctions, pointed and fired.

The man dispaeaed in the fog.

"Well now" Roger said softly "There is a proper soldoer. Look at that. He's almost full grown now and damned clever."

"You should see him with little Hawkeye. A loving Grup in the making. He works in the cake shop almost every day now, loves baking and creating." Ianto pointed and they looked at the cake in the window that was a lifesized cake of Muncher, complete with little pearly teeth.

"See Roger?" Ianto said gently patting his arm before going to save the poor man "Janelle is not handicapped by her extra chrmomisine any more than he is."

Roger considered his eight month old DS granddaughter as he watched Ton roar with mirth as the dripping man.

He went to make a call to see if he could order a bloody armoured transporter.


	20. gifts

Jack was in love.

The transporter had arrived a week later, Roger getting around the costing by purchasing a new one for the defence force and making them decommission one they had used for a few years. He had then had the brainwave to have it painted matt black.

Judging by the way Jack was plastered against it humping, it was a god idea.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded "Stop that! You are too old for displays of lust."

"But …but … Tiger …. It's BLACCCKKKKKK" Jack whined, now turning so his back was against it and his arms were thrown back theatrically "SOOOOOO BLLLACCKKKKK."

Ianto smiled as he turned to Roger "This will keep him busy for days. Thank you Roger."

"Thank YOU for not making a big deal out of the other day" Roger smiled as he watched Ton clambering on the vehicle "there has been a lot of discussion about what happened and I will ensure this village is clearly marked private property now."

"Thanks Roger" Ianto smiled, then groaned "NO! MONKEY!"

Monkey was in top, sitting there with a flower pot on his head that meant somewhere some plants had met a grizzly end. Damn it all. Ianto looked around and found the flowers safely stuffed in a helmet ….ah. That's where it went the other day. Why didn't he just wear that?

Ianto sighed as he looked at the helmet shoved in the bushes with pansies peeling out of the brim. Roger followed his eyes and laughed softly "That boy got in so much trouble for losing his lid. I should have known that little beast had it."

"Monkey is like … Babs on crack" Ianto agreed.

"Well … a nice place to contain him" Roger smiled.

"He is indeed being grown free-range, I have to agree with that" Ianto nodded, then lit up as Jazzy wandered over with little arms thrust up.

"And this one?"

"His sister" Ianto said happily, kissing a cold little cheek.

"I am sorry for what happened, we all good?"

"Roger, with a token of affection like that? Definitely" Ianto laughed as Jack now lay on the vehicle making a show of pretend humping.

"Is he ok?" Monkey called out "Looks like he's trying to do push-ups with the wrong bits!"

The laugher was loud as Jack slid off to chase the child who hooted with glee.

Gods.

Their own transporter?

What the hell would Jack do with it?


	21. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm

Ianto was in the pantry. He loves this pantry as he designed it himself, as he had the entire house. (Bar the children's surprise Throne Room for him). The door was hidden behind a floor to ceiling shelving unit that had pretties on display and ran the length of the back of the stove/fridge etc so it was a real walk in one. A pantry to die for.

He didn't know when he had added the chair but the Throne Room was not the sanctuary it once was so now this would surfice as a good bolthole sometimes. He felt a little guilty but also … like a naght child he felt a thrill in being sefish.

Currently, he was sitting on the said chair with a packet of chocolate biscuits he had snavelled from the shelf he had deemed his naughty shelf and he was indulging in some naughty sugar ingestion. Gods, the smell. A thin wafer, a spread of peppermint then the entire thing dipped in chocolate. According to the packet it was double dipped. He had known as his hand had strayed to the shelf in the supermarket that it would come to this, the thrill as he shoved it into the trolley quick, then watched the packet beep over the scanner and even found himself noting which reusable bag they went into to become his.

HIS.

A bag with little doggies. He had been sure to carry that bag in as others helped with other bags, no one looking in to see his naughty treat.

Another?

Why not.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Ianto let his head fall back as this mouthful was allowed to melt a little as he chewed slowly, the first two had gone far too quickly and he knew he should stop but how can you when they are so …so …

"What is that?"

He jumped, looking at the doorway where Ton leaned against the automatically closing door with wide eyes, drinking in the half eaten biscuit in Ianto's fingers.

"GET IN HERE!" Ianto hissed and Ton compiled, once again closing the outside world off "Shit. You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"Tad? Are your sugar levels up to that?"

"Want one?"

Ton looked at him and considered, Ianto practically seeing the cogs turning as he fought with himself over the desire to go tell Dad and instead have a chockie with Tad. Finally he said "Sugar levels?"

"Good today Squishy. Come on … our secret?"

Ton considered and knew this was a moment where he could either make his Dad happy or his Tad. Only … there was only one option that included chocolate so he accepted one and asked "Are you the sort of man you warn me about?"

Ianto laughed as he pulled Ton into his lap and cuddled him "The worst kind. Plying your silence with chocolate."

Ton hummed happily as he knew his Taddy would never be naughty and this was a treat.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"


	22. Red for Warning

22

The Transporter rumbled past, Ianto looking up from the flowerbeds he was inspecting with Jarred to watch the Black Beast as Jack had named it …. Get it? Black Beauty and the Beast? SIGH. Clearly Jack was driving as it course corrected sharply and the little Monkey sitting on top hooted as he clung on like a limpet, his eyes wide with glee.

The soldier uniforms from their camping trip were now being reused, Ianto sighing again as he wondered how many kids Jack had managed to fit inside a usually pristine vehicle that was now sure to be covered with fingerprints and such. Then he smiled. Soft touch. Jack loved the kids so much, all of them.

Another new family had arrived in the night, the father a soft spoken man with shaking hands and a terrible gash across his face that would scar once the stitches were out. The arm in a sling and other injuries hidden under his loose clothing only hinted at in the way he gingerly moved and grimaced. His wife silent, her shock so deep at witnessing the hate crime against her husband. Both were so black they virtually screamed it, an easy target for small minded freaks.

They had been shown into the mayoral chambers, clinging to one another with their little girl between them. Her dreadlocks with cute little beads forming the clinking, the only noise. Then Ianto had entered and placed Hawk on the desk to find some paperwork for the Witness Protection People and the little girl had stopped crying to rush forward and touch the little foot that looked so much like hers.

Ianto knew she was in there, probably on Jack's lap as he adored her.

Yes. There he was. The father standing by the front door of the house they had been allocated. He was watching the vehicle as it narrowly missed a garden that ran the edge of the road and Ianto watched his face to see if he had slept. Probably not. Still needed reassurance and he now knew why Jack had bought out the big guns so to speak.

Hoodlums were walking about with their hankies in their pockets. A rare show as the pocket hanky in bold dragon red was usually worn at a funeral, parlay meeting or such where they wanted to be recognised as Clan. To see them wearing it as they went about their business showed Jack had talked to them too.

Ianto strode over to the man, waving as he called out so as not to startle him "Eddie. Hey."

The man turned, saw Hawk on Ianto's chest and smiled.

"My son gets back from the thing he was doing in the city tonight. Want to come for tea?" Ianto asked and them man nodded shyly, glancing into the house where she was probably standing behind the door, then nodding again.

They needed so much ….. softness.

Ianto went over their file in his head to make sure there was no vegan or vegetarian requirements as he wandered home.

His own red hanky clutched in Hawk's little hands.


	23. fresh meat?

Ianto welcomed them at the door, telling little Cora that the others were in the living room watching telly, some cartoon about talking owls or something. She ran in and Penny's voice boomed out as he told everyone she was his and would sit by him.

Ianto felt a spike of pride as he had explained to the chindren that they were here for protecting, scared and sad. Penny remembered his own introduction to this place and had acted accordingly, now probably stting with an arm around her for comfort.

Eddie haded over his coat "It was nice of …er…Skid to give us a lift here."

"Skidmark" Ianto corrected gently as he turned to the wife who still clutched hers "As in … a mark in your undies. He had a habit as a youngerst of … well."

He smiled and was pleased that she did as well, somewhat hesitantly. Then Walter came out of the kitchen area "Oh, the new people. Hi."

They froze as the super star walked towards them, his hand extended and is smile wide "Taddy told me we woud be having guests here for tea. Sorry. He says not to say that, sounds like we are eating you. Invited to dinner. Oh, let me have that coat. Tracy right? I'm Walter."

Like they needed to be told, their faces giving away their shock. Walter kept talking like nothing was happening "Sounds like my son has taken a shine to your daughter. Careful, they are quick to assimilate into their collective like bloody swarms of locusts. You may never see her again bar meal times. Sometimes even then, they find the neared Grup and simply eat them out of house and home before moving on. Especially in summer."

As he talked he ushered them to the other room where everyone sat, Babs rising to smile "Hi there. I bet my borther did not even ask your names. Tadda did say but I am terrible at remembering things like that. I'm Babs, this is my wife…..gods I love saying that … my wifey Bethy."

"And my husband Curt is at the stove in Taddy's spot. My brother Fen is walking across the grass now with his wife and their lttle ones. Sam is a baby machine! If I could somehow get Curt to pop a couple out I think Tad would trade me in." Walter laughed "We also have three little bothers. Imp youy probably met if you met Monkey. Toninator is known to all and little Hawkeye here hates cartoons. A refined taste, if not real kitties and doggies on the screen it's fake. Right buddy?"

Hawk raised the serving spoon and grinned.

He just wanted the food ta.


	24. comfort not nitpicking

Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chap. I was in a hurry and did not have time to double check … well, actually I usually triple check but I am dyslexic and it can sometimes be after seeing it in post form that I pick out a mistake. I repeat … I am dyslexic. That is how I see words. I was surprised by the comments, some I approved and some I deleted. If you are that annoyed with me perhaps you should read another author as this may happen again. I share this with my friends for enjoyment, not for lectures. For those of you who are understanding … thanks. Real Life is a bit hard right now and I am stressed to the max … dealing with death threats in RL do not make for concentration here where I should be able to escape the madness of the world out here.

Whinge over.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat in the bathtub with Hawkeye on his chest, the little boy asleep complete with tiny snorts as he lay flopped like a rag doll.

"Awwww, looks like someone ovrdid things out there today" Jack said aoflt as he knelt by the tub and for a moment Ianto felt a surge of annoyance then tealised he was tlaign about Hawk, not him. Jakc rahce dout to rub the little back "Poor little chickie. Yeah?"

"The kids want to go to the cabins" Ianto said after a while of watching Jack's face glow with affection for their youngest monster in the making "Was thinking we take a long weekend. School is doing those sports days days the moment and Ton gets upset when some kids don't win."

"Such a big heart" Jack smiled, like he didn't know where that came from.

"So … we leave Thursday afternoon or Friday morning, maybe come back Monday. They are having one of those career days at school Monday and we all know our kids will be horrible scummers declaring themselves Hoodlums on the sheets of paper and refusing the choose a real job."

"Well … that is their normal response although I do like Monkey declaring that when he grows up he will be a Shark Inspector" Jack grinned "He can barely swim."

"I think he has an idea of a glass submarine Cariad" Ianto grinned back "Want to include them?"

"Will ask. Jazzy does love the little tin boat on the water. She would sit out there all day watching the birds even with it still tied ot the dock" Jack agreed "Babs and Bethy have something on in town so they can't join."

"Yeah, an LGBTQIA thing" Ianto replied, then added "lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer (or questioning), intersex, and asexual (or allies)"

"Thanks … it's getting long" Jack snorted "I can barely keep up with LGBT. Extras can confuse me."

"It's OK love. It's not about letters for them. I just worry that she is becoming a bit of a target lately." Ianto sighed "Everyone wants a piece of her. Bethy is a wonderful partner but they need some time for them too."

"Yeah, she is driven for a cause that one" Jack leaned back as he watched Hawk pout "wonder where she gets that from?"

"Hush" Ianto said softly "Kiss me you fool."

Of course.


	25. hawk's first word?

Angel was sitting with little Hawk on her lap, her fingers stroking his little head as she marvelled at his springy hair.

"He is sooooo adorable" she sighed, another huge masculine finger stroking the hairline "Imagine tiny little cornrows. God, I would love to do that."

"When he's a little bigger" Ianto said diplomatically "It will be his choice when he can say. For now, I just want it comfortable for him. If he likes his little afro, who am I to say anything about it but … I did love those tight little curls when he was born, like a number one."

"Awwww, he is going to be such a heart breaker" she gushed happily the little face lighting up as Ton came into the room.

"TONTO!"

Everyone froze, Ianto holding his breath as he wondered if that was a word. His first word? Really?

"Hawkeye, did you … did you say my name?" Ton asked with shock.

"TONTO!"

Ton looked at Ianto "Is he?"

"Yes love. Looks like his first word is Tonto" Ianto said, swallowing back the disappointment that it was not Tadda. Or Dadda who was sitting with an equally shocked face.

"Me?" Ton asked with glee, his hands going into Jazz Mode "Are you calling me Tonto?"

"TONTO!" Hawk confirmed with a little finger point.

"AWWWWW, Ton mixed with Toto. I AM just like Taddy!" Ton said with such delight that it dissipated any and all disappointment Ianto may have felt, replacing it with joy for his boys as they grinned at each other and Ton let the little man gasp his hand.

"You are both so sweet" Angel sighed, "OH my god, was that his first word?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed "Looks like he wants Ton's attention the most."

"Don't' be silly" Ton snorted "He already gets yours and Tadda's I need to be told sometimes. You know I have so much to do. Hawkeye wants all of us to see him. He likes that. Sort of like Walter, he needs some light."

"Oh sugar, we all need a little light at times, as long as it's our best side" Angel chortled and Ton turned to her.

"Oh Aunty Angel. You are so pretty even the Gods can't outshine you!"

Angel preened at her favourite boy.

.

.

.

.

Yes. Here in RL I have a stalker who takes photos of me, stands with his arms folded watching me as I park my car, get groceries out and do my daily things. Sometimes he just watches, sometimes he verbaly abuses me. The other day I drove up my driveway before he was ready and he got angry that he missed a photo opportunity so he screamed that he was going to kill me. He lives next door, we have to share the driveway and parking area.

Local police know him and think he is harmless. As he has suffered head injuries when younger he is known as a weirdo. They just keep telling me he hasn't actually done anything as it's always on his property or public areas that he does it. Despite me having witnesses to the threats, they still think he is just whacko. There is nothing I can do but keep blinkering.


	26. prep

They were packing things for the cabins, although it was Wednesday and they had all agreed to go Thursday night before the kids all died of boredom … apparently they needed to make sure nothing was left behind. Gods, he was not sure if a kitchen sink might turn up but ya never know.

The pile by the front door came to a head when Ianto walked past and noticed a cat shoved into a box, staring out balefully at him.

"WE DO NOT PUT PRU IN A FUCKING BOX!" Ianto roared, Jack running with horror to get the 'Princess Pru-Pru' and gush that she was soooo good for waiting for him to save her. The naked rat-like thing blinking at Ianto like he had somehow done that to her.

"Grandy has a potty mouth daring" Jack crooned to it.

"But….but…" Penny argued.

"The cats do not like the cabins. They stay here and the men look after them. Remember Animal said he would stay for them?" Ianto asked "Also, Grub is staying as last time he almost drowned in the lake."

"Alone?"

"With Connor and Em. He will be fine playing with his sister" Ianto assured him, the little boy considering then turning to storm off roaring for Tom like he might fix this. Ton's voice droned in the background as he explained that Tadda was right and then Penny stomped back past after Jack calling for the Kitty for a sorry cuddle.

"Bloody cat" Ianto muttered like it wasn't him who had put the little warming mat in her bed less than half an hour ago. He then looked again and sighed "BEN! WHO PUT THE SLUSHY MACHINE HERE!"

He cursed as he went to get some towels, the bright red slushy already melting and dripping on to the tiles. Thank god he hadn't given in to Jack wanting to carpet the entrance.

"Tadda?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I take this?"

Ianto looked up with what he hoped was a calm face and found Imp standing there with what looked like …. Oh shit. "Imp? Where did that come from?"

"Outside."

"Imp, that is a toadstool. They are like … a fungus one. It's called Devil's Fingers. It's not a squidly or alien. No, I don't think it can come. Will die."

"Oh." Imp looked at it then shrugged, "Can I feed it to the goat?"

"Don't see why not" Ianto went back to pulling scarves, hats and a really big shovel out of the pile. He stared at the shovel and then decided he didn't want to know what it might be for, putting it back as they did have tools there but not that big.

He returned to the pile and sighed, giving up as a carpet was rolled up and placed to one side along with a kitchen chair.

Best not to ask.


	27. a good day

Ianto was kind of relieved the kids all wanted to travel together with Walter and Curt, meaning Ianto and Jack could follow in the Jeep. He envisaged some music, maybe some calm talk about things and loving smiles.

Ah… nope.

Yes Jack did argue for the transporter and here they are rumbling down the road with a mad army of vicious little Hoodlum Beasts, Hawk asleep in his little carrier as the kids sat strapped into the seat harnesses like they were storming a castle.

Might not have been so bad if not for the fact the kids were in their dress up clothes, the red bucket on Monkey's head for a helmet new. John and Chrys decided not come, Jazzy had a fever from a cold so Monkey was fancy free with the others, hooting that he was 'freeballing' in his shorts.

Gods, this kid is John through and through.

They rumble into the cabin parking area and all pile out, Muncher peeing like he was shut in for days as Badger man flops into the grass with glee. For some reason he really likes the grass here and his loving Ton even tried to dig some up to take home for him once, wanting Badger to have some lawn he might love.

They unpack and Ianto goes in with the intention of making the bed falling asleep within minutes with Hawk cuddled in his arms. Jack is taken by the sight, so reminiscent of his snoozes with each child as they grew.

Ton fusses with blankets so they are warm then settled to watch with open adoration, Jack able to accept that as he sorts some food. Curtis calmly sorts real food once he sorted all the beds out. Red plates are littered about and the beasts graze as they race about. One of the perks of the cabins is the 'sit to eat' rule is out the window here.

Melvin finds them and is immediately swamped by mad kids, Ianto waking hungry and pleased to find Melvin there playing with the kids in the last of the early evening warmth.

"Come on guys, might air rolling in, marshmallows by the fire!" Jack calls and they race in as Melvin laughs and tells them his wife is away for the weekend and he is excited to stay. Ton has a stick ready for him so they can toast the marshmallows in the cabin's huge open fire Jack carefully lit.

A good day.

Ianto can live with the lack of placemats.


	28. offering?

Monkey and Imp were out on the lake with Walter, feeding the fish with glee.

Ianto was enjoying the morning air, Hawk somewhere with Curtis and a laughing Grace who was clearly enjoying some bubbles. Penny and Ben were blowing them, loving their baby sister and …well … uncle?

Ianto wondered about all this. Ianto was 46, Jack 50. He felt Hawk would be their last, time to focus on grandchildren more maybe? After all, this is the time normal people talk about retiring and doing a cruise or something right?

"Whatcha thinking about love?" Jack asked as he watched from the rocking chair, the knitting needles moving as he knitted a little hat for their baby boy.

"That we are middle aged. I think we need to slow down a bit and act more like it" Ianto replied, glancing at the large Transporter as he considered his words carefully, "Maybe … we let Curty and Walt have the boys one weekend and we go for a little getaway?"

Jack blinked then leered, Ianto realising beat too late what he had just said in Jack's mind "A weekend away? You and me?"

Ianto pondered as he watched the children playing then he smiled as he saw that Jack was right. He had offered something. Not like they were a 'normal' couple, right?

"Yes Cariad. A smutty weekend in a hotel with room service and bubbles" Ianto decided, watching Jack stall out with delight in the idea. Why not. They were not old farts just yet. Gods, still more life in the old dogs yet.

"What's this?" Ton asked, making both men jump with guilty expressions.

"Well … I was thinking me and daddy want to have a weekend away for us. Just us. Curt and Walty can look after everyone, you will help. A chance to show how Grup you all are while me and Daddy let you all have a weekend without us there to scold and watch. Just … don't burn the house down" Ianto said as Ton pulled his thinking face.

"So … while you are gone we can have a party?"

Jack sat up straight, "What sort of party!"

"Well .. .one with cake!" Ton said like he was insane "Maybe music and the bouncy castle?"

Jack relaxed.

"Tell you want, it will be up to you guys. You, Walt and Curt and Babs and Bethy. You will all be in charge of the Imperony and Hawk, Ben, Penny and the babies."

Tons' eyes widened as he rushed off to find Curtis and Jack sighed softly.

"Wow, you are gonna release the apron strings for me?" he asked "Like … two nights of sexy time?"

"Yes!" Ianto agreed.

He could do that.


	29. boredom busting

"Tadda?"

"Imp?"

"Why does your big toe have a different nail?"

"Ton painted it with some of the nail polish" Ianto answered without looking up from his book, his feet up on the arm of the sofa where his head was currently nestled in Jack's lap. Jack was asleep, his head flopped back against the weatherboards of the house where they continued under the veranda of the front porch to the lake house.

Before you ask, yes he was snoring.

Ianto turned the page in the book he was holding upright on his chest, his glasses on the end of his nose as he listened to the birds. The wind in the leaves. The faint hoot of a Monkey.

Ah shit.

Ianto glanced over the top of the book, watching Imp frown and look out to the lake. Ianto asked "What's he doing?"

"It's OK. Walter is there. He is not drowning or anything" Imp said, dismissing the noise and after considering things Ianto decided Imp was right. Walt had it.

Ianto turned another page.

Monkey let out a bloodcurdling scream that was followed by a splash and Ianto sighed as he was dumped on the floor, Jack racing down the steps to stop in Hero Mode, looking down to the dock with his hands on his hips. Jack was starting to stride onto the dock when Walter jumped in, pulling Monkey out still laughing as the child laughed as well, none the worse for wear.

Fen and Sam had arrived early morning as Fen's work had kept him and now they were all together. Bar Babs and Bethy who were still in London. Ianto had been looking forward to the day and now watched Jack with interest. Ianto watched Jack deflate slightly and saw that he was a little bored. Out here where Ianto loved the tranquillity it was … boring for Jack.

"Cariad?"

Jack turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"wanna race into the village and get some milk? Maybe some fresh sausages too? Maybe a little bonfire for the kids with sausages on sticks tonight?"

Jack lit up as did the children who all ran for the Transporter as Jack stomped inside for the keys, then came out to kiss Ianto before walking to the Transporter.

Yes. Walt and Monkey were still wet.

"We have sausages" Curtis said from the doorway, Hawk on his hip. Behind him two little girls played with Sam. Fen was no doubt changing the little man's nappy somewhere. The Transporter roared off with Walter hooting out the window like Monkey.

"He wanted a mission" Ianto closed the book and smiled at Curtis "They are not like us. If they don't do exciting nonsense things they explode. He was going to cut down a tree or dig a big hole or something we didn't need otherwise."

Curtis laughed as he went back inside, Ianto went back to his book.

Silence resumed.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, Marvin got changed to Melvin back there in last chap. Spell-check. You see? I am in trouble if I don't and I trouble if I do. LOL


	30. repose

Ianto was asleep.

Jack had got up to bank the fire in for the night and turned to see him in the firelight, one arm thrown back as he breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling as the sheet had slid to his waist.

Gods, he looked edible and Jack felt that familiar twinge in his gut as he lusted for his man. Then a tug at the corner of Ianto's mouth showed he was not as asleep as Jack first thought and Jack crawled over to lean against the mattress "You really asleep?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack, then glanced at the little port-a-cot where Hawk was snuffing and content, the snoring upstairs reassuring him that Ton was dead to the world. Imp and Monkey were next door with Walt and Curt's two demon boys, their little queen in her own little bed with them.

Ben and Penny had begged, clinging to Imp and Monkey as they waited for Ton to say as if there were not two actually real sets of parentals there as well who should really have the say. Ton had nodded imperiously as he had said that it would be nice to have a night off and the sniggering from both sets of adults had been smothered.

"Rompey-Pompey?" Jack whispered and Ianto giggled as he lifted the sheet for Jack to slither in, leaving his boxers behind. "Don't worry my love, I will get those pesky boxers off you too."

Ianto giggled as Jack disappeared under the covers and fingers were joined by lips and teeth as Jack indeed removed those pesky boxers and took some more liberties as well. They rocked together as quietly as they could, kisses and hugs as nothing more was needed, Jack sliding into Ianto with ease.

Ianto's sigh on Jack's neck was a delicious feeling.

Jack's sigh as he settled to sleep afterward was Ianto's time to smile softly as he rubbed his back and enjoyed the warm of the fire.

Gods, they were so blessed.


	31. all nuts

Ianto was in the village, Hawk squealing from his push chair as he pointed with glee at everything like it was all shiny. Ton was making appropriate noises and saying out loud each thing Hawk pointed at, the baby loving the attention as many people stopped to gush at the handsome little devil in his purple shirt and black trousers, purple trainers that were so cute it was almost illegal.

They entered a toy store and hell broke loose.

"Ah, hello there Doctor Harkness-Jones" a voice called out "I was wondering if we were going to get a look at the newun."

Ianto smiled and stepped aside as Ton proudly told them all about 'his' Hawk. Hawk played his part by smiling sweetly at everyone and even blowing a bubble or two when one man produced some bubble wands for the children.

"Oh he is a forward little one" a woman gushed "Those eyes drink everything in. So intelligent."

"He knows his colours already, look" Ton held out two toys from a nearby rack in the store "Hawk. Which one is yellow?"

Hawk blinked as he considered then pointed at the little duck.

Everyone clapped as he preened and then Ton swapped the toy and held them out "Now. Red?"

Hawk paused, seemed to consider then looked to Ianto for help. Ianto said softly "Like the dragon."

Hawk pointed to the red monkey. Everyone cheered and he grinned at them all then held his little arms up, wanting his Tadda.

Ianto lifted him and noted the weight in this one now, Hawk was a big boy now and Ianto kissed his cheek lovingly. Ton then decided to sing a song, everyone watching the hand motions he was making up as he sang then as Ton went to finish the song Hawk was the first to clap as everyone cooed and clapped with him.

"Are you staying again tonight?"

"Yes, heading home tomorrow if anyone wants to bring their children we will do a bonfire tonight. I promise Doctor Harper is not here" Ianto said and everyone laughed, now used to Owen's craziness around the fire.

And that is why at dusk there was now a small posse of children screaming nakedly through the woods with a Toninator chasing them as he yelled that they might lose a nut with all the squirrels around here.

Even Ianto had to laugh at that one.


	32. nowhere is safe from arseholes

Ianto was walking briskly along in the sunshine, the lovely colours on the lake mesmerising. Hawk was in the all terrain vehicle, his little pushchair with huge wheels he loved so much and it was a boon to have him to himself.

Ianto's agent was calling and Ianto hit the face time button so he could smile and talk to him while walking, the phone on the little holder on the push chair's handle that showed the viewer both the front and back cameras. This was something Gerry loved, liking to see what Ianto was up to and especially the kids.

As he neared one of his seats he noticed a woman sitting there also watching the lake moving with the breeze and as he passed he said good day politely, then kept moving only to stop as the woman called after him "Is that child yours?"

Ianto turned with surprise at her tone, a demanding 'speak to your manager' sort of tone. "Excuse me?"

"That black baby. Is that yours?"

Ianto blinked "Yes."

"Is your wife black?"

Ianto felt the hair in the back of his neck starting to stand up, the bristling of a scruff and he said slowly with more force than really needed "MY HUSBAND IS WHITE LIKE ME!"

Silence, not even a duck quacking.

"Well … you didn't have to take it like that. Just surprised that's all. All those white children in care needed foster parents and you get a black one. Of course. Gay. That explains it, they wouldn't let someone like you have a white one" she sniffed as she rose and brushed off her pants.

Ianto was stunned, gaping as he knew later the comebacks would come to him but right now he was so insulted he could only stare at the bitch who had sat on HIS bloody seat while insulting him for being too gay.

"Ianto?"

Ianto raised the phone and looked at the screen "Did you hear all that shit?"

"Jesus Christ, you wanna make something of it? I do record our meetings ya know"

"Oh, this was a meeting was it?" Ianto knowing full well his anal retentive agent recorded EVERYTHING to prevent lawsuits later.

"Always darlink!"

"I'll get back to you, need to jog that off" Ianto said as he started to run, Hawk hooting with delight as he raised his arms to flap like a little birdie as Tadda gave him air.

Ianto needed to refocus and shake that bitch off.

The nerve!


	33. friendly chatter

"She said what?" Marvin asked with horror, Ianto's anger still thrumming as Hawk squealed in Jenny's lap. She did love the babies.

"I should have told her the seat was gay too" Ianto frowned "Might go back and paint it a rainbow!"

Marvin roared with mirth then sighed as he watched Ianto glance down at the papers on the table. "Shit, election time?"

"Yeah" came a huff.

"You know ... we never vote" Ianto frowned "Have three properties in the family now."

Marvin pointed at him "Damned straight you do! Yes! Three households that need to tick the box. Anything to keep these two off the books. God, if there was someone worthy I might consider stepping aside but they are all buttholes."

"Who are your opponents this year?" Ianto lifted the papers up to look at and snorted "Look at him. Barely out of nappies. What will he know about a single mother struggling. Look at all those qualifications. Gods, has he actually seen the real world?"

"Nope, didn't know how to use the phone because it was a winder not buttons. The cord seemed to startle him too" Marvin laughed "Here he was wanting a photo op in MY office and didn't want to hold a phone like he was talking to the President of the United States or something because it had a 'tail' as he called it. Laughing stock! Everyone knows and he has no real chance. Her, however. Seems like butter wouldn't melt. Her Da has money and owns a few estates around here. Always with the snide comments covered with a smile a condescending pat of the arm."

Ianto looked at the photo of the friendly looking lady with her buffed up hair and bright red lipstick looking every part a loving mother and maybe even grandmother, the baby on her hip clearly not as pleased with the photo though.

"what is her name?" Ianto asked.

"Greta. Greta Henly. See? Even her name is annoying" Marvin gloated and Ianto stifled a snort of amusement as his friend resembled Ton for a moment talking about someone who didn't like his cakes.

"Well … when do we have to vote by?"

"One more public meeting tomorrow night then we send out the papers for that important tick of the box. Christ … look at her. If she got in she would be hell in stilettoes, already whinging that the pots of colour are a trip hazard and the hanging baskets attract bees!"

"I love your flowers" Ianto frowned, knowing Marvin had run with the ideas Ianto had floated his way in beautifying his village. They were now third ranked … of course…. We know Ianto's is first.

"Tomorrow night eh?" Ianto leaned back and looked at his friend "Don't worry. The kids will jump at an extra night or two here. Wouldn't miss it, I expect to have my say as a local tax payer."

Marvin looked relived.

Ianto had that smile he knew would fix things.


	34. meet me

Ianto sat in the audience, John with Jack sitting back with the kids as Ianto sat up front and centre, watching with interest as the meeting progressed, just Hawk on his lap.

Some who entered recognized him and were surprised to find him separate from others of the family, but also knew him to be the mayor of another village so simply moved around him. Those who did not know him had no idea they were all together. John arriving had mollified Monkey who sat happily in his lap like butter wouldn't melt.

Then the part they had waited for, Marvin opened the floor to questions and Ianto shot to his feet, the baby on the floor ignoring proceedings as the special blanket Tadda had put down sorted him for everything.

Pretty things that make noises. Ooooooo. Jenny was there too, next ot Tadda.

"I have a question" Ianto said loudly and Marvin looked at him with interest, pointing to him. Ianto asked calmly in the loud voice he can use when he wants "What is your opinion of the Hoodlum influences in some villages and the growing trend for same sex couples to purchase close to one another?"

"Ooooo" John said softly, "Shit."

"Shocking. There are a scourge that should be eradicated along with the wild rabbit population!" she spluttered "they breed the same too!"

Ianto slow blinked "Same sex breed? I didn't know we had advanced so much with medical science."

"Hoodlums!" she spat, "same sex animals should also be shot!"

Silence as the place gaped at her and Ianto sighed softly then walked to the stage with his baby on his hp "I would like to introduce myself. I am Mayor Ianto Harkness-Jones of the village that was recently renamed Shangri-La. I am a doctor, I am an author and I also own most of said village and all the land. I am also a Hoodlum. I am a priest of the clan, like … a leader. I am also gay. I have several children …. The youngest here on my hip. I have a mixed race family. Two of my older children who may be known to you as Walter and Babs are also actors. Oh yeah … I am an actor too. I also own cabins here, my adult children own cabins here and our best friend owns a cabin here. I am the one who had the seats put around the lake at my own expense as I need to sit a lot." He let it sink in, "I am also here to tell you that this woman is not suitable based on what she has just said. She is also racist."

"How dare you!" she bristled.

Ianto smiled and hit a button, staring the projector so the small video played of their encounter at the lake.

Silence.

"Well … how was I to know that was you" she spluttered.

"My point exactly. I was nobody. I was just a constituent and you spoke to me like that" Ianto turned to the crowd "I rest my case."

Marvin smiled politely as he knew he was assured another term.


	35. When you're hot ... you're hot

"He's adorable" yet another person to preen as Walter turned and smiled, allowing a look at his nephew he was holding while Sam was in the toilet.

The children were all on display and there were also those starry eyed at Walter himself as Curtis proudly held their little one. Ianto let Marvin have his moment to politely preen and then turned to find the woman in question behind him.

"You set me up"

"No madam, you did that to yourself. One thing you need to learn if you are going into politics" Ianto said as he went to step around her "Know your target audience and you are ALWAYS on the job."

"MY people are not thieves, murderers and scum" she bristled.

"Neither are mine" Ianto smiled softly "Careful madam, you are on shaky ground here. This village is growing and there are same sex families here."

"Not my choice" she snorted "He is a soft cock. Probably bent too."

Ianto canted his head and asked gently "If you had the choice of whether to live here or somewhere else why do you stay? This will only get worse as more come and those previously hiding come out. It is now a common occurrence, as common as mixed race couples."

"Disgusting. At least these are adopted by the likes of you so good folk can have the pretty white ones. Little black babies taking the food from the plates of god fearing white ones!" she hissed.

"Walter is mixed. He is mine biologically, his mother was my wife. Black as the ace of spade, she was. We have actually adopted white as well" Ianto pointed out.

"Yes, but clearly they are damaged. One thinks he is a girl and the other should have been aborted. Just a Feeb" she huffed and Ianto shook his head as she continued "and as for the little ones. They will be the rise in crime rates soon, look at them. Little animals. Oh my god, that one is touching the piano!"

Ianto turned to find Imp had found the piano and was seating himself, the music soon filling the hall as people stopped to enjoy some beautiful classical music. Then he started a little rock and roll leading back into Braham's lullaby.

"See?" she said as it died "That is how a child should behave."

"Yes. He is mine too" Ianto agreed, her face a picture of disgust.

"Child Protection Services needs to be called on you. Where did you get him from? You animal!"

"I am his biological father" Ianto sighed "His mother was a gay woman who wanted a baby so I gave her and her wife the sperm needed."

"Disgusting. God knows what you do to him" she shuddered and Ianto laughed.

"I am a doctor, I write books on raising children and have several doctorates in the field of child psychology. I think, given my expertise in the mental health world that you are the one who needs help" Ianto bowed as he turned to leave "And maybe you need to return the microphone on your lapel to the sound man who is making hand signals to you that it is still hot."

"What?"

Ianto laughed as he left her to the fires.

Mic drop!


	36. ticks abound

Marvin called Ianto later in the week to check everything was fine and told him so far the voting showed him in the lead. He was laughing as he told him. Of course he was in the lead. He was the only one getting votes.

Their weekend away was coming up and Ianto had promised Jack that he could make the plans. After all … you have to admit, he did know Ianto's likes. Ianto even left the packing to him, even if it did hurt a little and he may have placed a toothbrush in his jacket pocket in its little protector just in case.

Jack was giving last minute instructions to Curtis who was nodding like he was listening even if Ianto had already slipped a list of the REAL rules to him so he would know the children's current punishments.

Yes.

Best to keep a current list when you are a Grandy so you don't accidentally praise someone in a timeout.

As they drove towards London Ianto wondered what Jack had decided on, not really caring as long as there was food and a bed involved… not in that order. Arriving at a swank hotel was tick number one, the alias and a huge tip with a wink and whisper that they not be disturbed was tick two … then came the room.

Honeymoon suite.

Ahhhhhhhhh YES!

Ianto walked to the bedroom and flopped on the unbelievably huge bed covered on such soft eiderdowns that he almost completely disappeared. Jack smiled and a hefty tip to the doorman was needed and a whispered request before the door closed.

"Good Tiger?"

"Lovely"

"Bed already?" Jack smiled "But there is still the hot tub on the balcony"

Ianto sat up, struggled to the edge of the bed and stomped out to see the large four person tub behind privacy screens. It had bubbles too. Ahhhhhhhhhh YES!

"Oh Cariad"

"Oh, doorbell. That will be the food I pre-ordered." Jack said, racing to let them in and Ianto watched as the trolley was moved out to the hot tub, Jack opening the champagne. "Thanks guys. I'll see you out."

Ianto knew tips would be given and they would be assured a lovely time as he shucked off his clothes and stepped in, groaning as the warmth sank into his bones. Jack joined him, holding the glasses out of the water as he settled then offered one to Ianto, then reached for a plate of food "Look sweetie. This little floatie keeps it out of the water and cool. Found them on E-Bay."

Ianto watched Jack place a little flotation device in the water and the plate on top, the yummy food now within reach.

"Cariad?"

"Yes Tiger?"

"You get so many ticks Ton would need two clipboards."

Jack preened as he knew ticks translated to kisses.

YES!


	37. event calender?

Ianto woke to the phone ringing and reached for it before remembering where he was and swimming to the edge of the bed. _Gotta get one this big for home._ He fumbled for the phone "Hello?"

"Tadda. Where are the spare binkies? Hawk is in a mood."

"Tonny my love. Ah … did you look in the jewellery box on my mantelpiece?" Ianto asked as he padded to the toilet and listened to the snuffing of his son as he wandered through the house. "The silver one love."

"Ah. Cool . Love you" Ton said, cutting the connection like he usually did when satisfied and Ianto smiled at the phone as he placed it down then he looked at Jack who was stirring.

"Good morning Cariad. Ton rang and says …well….nothing really. Usual demand and hang up along with serious breathing like one of those calls where you wonder if you need a whistle" Ianto smiled "Can you handle a big breakfast? I will order."

"Awesome" Jack replied and watched Ianto phone it though and he stretched, yawning as he scratched his belly. Ianto threw him a robe and they padded out to wait with Ianto happily humming, opening the door to let the food in and they settled for a good feed.

A good morning.

"So" Ianto said as they drank their coffee afterwards "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well … there is a Bond marathon on one of the channels because I checked before packing any box sets, I suggest we eat, drink and be connoisseurs of the great man, then some mind blowing sex while we pretend w are spies of her majesties service … rival companies of course and have to extract information … the usual" Jack said with a wave of a hand.

"Sounds nice" Ianto answered "and what food?"

"I have a detailed list" Jack grinned "and … a masseuse is coming at four to limber us up for some evening dancing and eating then more sex."

"Oh?" Ianto said with amusement "and where are we dancing and eating?"

Jack grinned "I have CDs in the bag. Our own private party."

"Just you and me?"

"Actually …." Jack leaned in close "It's Esmeralda."

"Oh?" Ianto raised his eyebrows as Jack pointed at a still packed bag Ianto had been wondering about "You brought a fun bag?"

"Yeah" Jack winked "but … after the massage when I am all loose and can get that girdle on."

"You don't need a girdle" Ianto scolded "I love your waist, my arms fit around it just right!"

"Really?" Jack looked down at himself "Now getting too chubby?"

"Jack… the more I look at you, the more the chubby one is me!" Ianto hissed "Like …. Damn! Close that robe before I can't walk for the chubbiness."

Jack's glow of delight filled the room.


	38. I am what I am

Ianto was giggling as his husband swanked around as Esmeralda. Granted, he was usually Giselle but taking on Ianto's persona was quite amusing for both of them, Jack filling the dress. Ianto was looking at those hips and that arse when he suddenly had the thought that his dress looked like it was snug … like it felt on himself. Ianto had a moment of worry, wondering if he was getting too 'chubby' too if the dress fit them both then scolded himself as Jack was in no way overweight and liked Ianto with a little meat on his bones. Jack did rock red though, that WAS clear.

Ianto danced out to the balcony and turned to accept a glass of bubbly from his lover. Ianto had donned the undergarments, looking like the Rocky Horror Picture Show would do well with them on board…Jack loved that look, the giggling and fun slowing as Ianto noticed something. The people across the way were out on their balcony with their glasses of wine looking directly at them.

"Cariad?"

"Yes lover?"

"The windows … they are tinted right?"

"Yeah, mirrored like next door, they are the same complex right?" Jack rubbed his hands over the sequins with glee, Ianto frowning now as he stood with his hands on his hips, that pert waist clinched in as Jack licked his lips.

"But … next door's windows are tinted. I see that but … why I can see their room in the dark with their light on."

Jack glanced over and froze. "Shit."

Ianto picked up his glasses and looked again, the horror setting in a he saw that it was not the room across the way he could see … it was their own reflected in the window. Oh gods. They were being mirrored out there for everyone to see on … how many balconies?

Ianto started to giggle "Are we …. Are we giving them all a little show on our side?"

"Shit"

Ianto took a moment to consider things then he turned to Jack and said calmly "Fuck it then. Fuck me. Here, on this rickety outside table. Fuck me in that dress!"

Jack obliged.

They were sure that somewhere there was faint cheering.

Of course there was.

They were magnificent.


	39. Coats are cool

A military museum. Ianto had seen the brochure when they were heading downstairs for the buffet brunch and now trailed behind an excited three year old in a large body with his Great Coat flying behind him as he raced from place to place touching everything as he gushed.

More than one person had stopped to watch Jack as he looked like he belonged here with the memorabilia and Ianto was pleased he had pointed the brochure out to him, even as he had known it would mean an afternoon of madness as Jack wanted to see and examine everything with great gusto. He was such a war nut.

"Tiger, look! My Grandfather!"

Ianto walked over to find Jack examining an old black and white photo in that sepia colour from age, Jack pointing at one of the soldiers in the small contingent sitting on the grass eating their lunch or something, some without hats and all seeming to be in good spirits.

"There, that one. Grandpa Harkness" Jack said with awe, "Look at that. I do look a lot like him. Wow. When Dad gave me this coat he said it was like stepping back in time. Wow."

"Handsome for sure" Ianto nodded taking a photo with his phone so he might enquire about a copy of the photo for the office or something, clearly it pleased Jack who was not as usually invested in history as Ianto.

"Amazing, an authentic World War II Great Coat in pristine condition" the curator gushed as he approached.

"Actually it's had a hard life. Ianto here is a dab hand at fixing my gaffs. See the pocket here? My grandson pulled and tore at it, can't even feel the stitches." Jack was also proud of his husband.

"Well … that is wonderful. We have some in storage that are damaged, were going to look into the cost of restoration for a display … some mannequins in dress uniform sort of thing. Well now … Ianto is it? You charge much for this work?"

Ianto blinked then smiled "Not at all. I would love a little project to fuss away at. Can't give a time limit though, dependant on my duties at home."

"We have a lot of kids" Jack said as he peered into another cabinet "A LOOOOOOT of kids. And he's a Mayor too, author … sex god."

"JACK!" Ianto was blushing and Jack grinned to show he knew it.

They left with a promise of a copy of the photo and any more that might be from that collection with the name Harness in them as well as a basket of old military uniforms in need of restoration.

Jack was thrilled with the day, his eyes wide as he gushed about the old weapons and such.

Ianto couldn't wait to start restoring those uniforms and was so touched that Jack had immediately shown pride in him.

What a lovely day.


	40. Blue?

Ianto eyeballed the screen, the children all smiling and happy as behind them Curtis looked a bit … stern.

"no problems?" Ianto asked calmly "No shaved cats or small children nailed to the wall?"

"No Grandy" Penny said and before Ben could react he added "It was only the mower painted and Grampy wasn't using it."

Curtis did that eye tic thing that alerted Ianto to more.

"Oh well … dud you clean it all up?"

Headed nodded and Imp said in a low tone "Not that I did it in the first place!"

"Well … family helps one another and if one gets in a bit of a mess sometimes another helping out is a kindness" Ianto said and they all nodded, little Grace stepping close to the screen to stare at it.

"Ganda?"

"Hello dumpling, "where is …ah. There she is. Hello there little Lady Bug!"

The other toddler waved merrily as she stood back with a kitten clasped upside-down under one arm, Ianto feeling a rush of affection as he watched then asked "And Hawk? Where is that one? Actually … where are both babies? Hawk and Jackson?"

Silence.

Penny, bless him again came out with it "Sammy is still getting the paint out of their hair. We didn't know it would be so hard. It was the good paint."

"Ah. So you painted the mower and your smaller ones" Ianto reminded calm as Curtis grimaced now. "what colour?"

"Blue" Penny said without preamble, the others now resigned to the fact that he was spilling the beans "They looked like Smurfs!"

"Ah. I see. Did they like there were Happy or Grumpy Smurf?"

The kids grinned then all talked at once about how Hawk had make little hand prints everywhere while Jackson had sat and tried to lick it off.

Ianto glanced at Curtis who said softly "It was the stuff they are allowed for the graffiti wall. Non-toxic."

Just as well.

"Don't worry ... we had a talk about that, more to come" Curtis growled and little faces dropped as they looked up at him and made noises of distress.

"No, you know the naughty step is waiting . After this you go straight back there until tea time. I am still very angry with all of you, even if you did not do it" he added to Imp whose mouth had opened "You are all there. Only Ton was absent as he had a date with Angel and he is beside himself up there with his Hawk the wrong colour for purple clothes. He panicked big time!"

Heads nodded.

Ianto kissed his fingers and waggled them goodbye then flopped back on the bed to watch his naked husband wander in form the bathroom with a towel around his waist "all good love?"

"Yes, the kids are a bit blue though" Ianto replied.

Jack leaned over to kiss him, letting the towel fall away and Ianto forgot all about the madness back home.

Curtis had it under control.


	41. excuse me

The drive home was mostly in silence, Ianto unsure what to say. It had started as a lovely evening the night before and ended in chaos. Now … after a night of backs to each other there wasn't much Jack could say to salvage this.

He had to ride out the anger and hope Ianto would forgive him.

.

.

.

Jack opened the door to let in the room service boy, his face still flushed from the 'excitement' in the tub earlier and the boy grinned back as he pushed the food towards the main room's table and two chairs Jack had been setting up.

Ianto had been asleep following the said 'excitement' and woke to the smell of food, stretching as he called out "Is that tea my lover?"

"Yes Tiger, got you a big peppered steak with mustard sauce on those scalloped potatoes things" Jack yelled back then looked up in time to see his husband wander out yawning, the pretty pink negligee sheer.

Soooooo see though that the dark swatch of hair and swinging dick made it all the more lovely to … oh shit.

The bus boy stood transfixed, his mouth slightly open as Ianto's freshly shaved legs moved, the muscles shifting with each stride and the fluffy hem of the negligee barely skimmed the tip of the dick that was still at half mast.

Ianto was rubbing his eyes, Jack was frozen with shock and the bus boy did the only thing he could. He giggled and shot from the room before exploding with mirth in the hallway.

Ianto's hands dropped.

He stared at Jack who stared back, Ianto's blonde wig a bit skew-whiff.

"Jack? Did that poor boy just cop an eye full?"

"An eye? Tiger, you are an entire skull full to me" Jack smiled but Ianto's' face was changing to one of sheer horror.

"Oh my god!" Ianto wailed, running for the bedroom and Jack called after him with laugher that it was too late now, the goods had been displayed already. Maybe if he hadn't laughed or added that Ianto was a 'slut' in that outfit it might have been forgivable.

"Why didn't' you say he was still there!" Ianto yelled back "Christ on a Harley, why didn't you warn me he was still there. Shit. Shit. How will I look at him in the morning … oh god! We have to check out!"

"Hopefully fully clothed?" Jacks supplied then he sighed as he heard himself, "Tiger, love it's OK. He looked more than a little impressed really, Tiger?"

Ianto was in the bed, robe on and all with wide eyes and the blankets pulled up to his chin "I can't believe you let me walk out there like that. You should have at least stepped between us or something, not stood there grinning like it was fucking funny!"

"Baby, come on. I love your body … I am proud of that dick."

Ianto's face changed to one of anger "Really? The only dick here right now is you and the only one you will enjoy in the foreseeable is in the fucking mirror!"


	42. Nanny?

"He said what?" Curtis was horrified for him, Ianto feeling better to find someone else saw his shame in the event.

"I know it's just him. He didn't mean it the way it happened or the reactions after. Most of the time I accept his annoying ways, I know I annoy him sometimes too. We are different, look at life differently but this was just … such a lovely weekend and then that it just… pisses me off!" Ianto sighed.

"You wanna hear my weekend annoyance from my other half?" Curtis countered.

Ianto sighed "Walter blamed you for the paint?"

"Oh ... worse" Curtis huffed "He's decided I need a housekeeper slash nanny."

Ianto gaped.

"Yeah. Right?" Curtis snorted "all sweet about it, like it's gonna help with ALL the work I have to do. Pointed out that now we have Sam and Fen's kids so often as well … like I don't offer all the time or something. Like they are dumping them on us or something. Christ. Sammy is loving it down at the store with Manny. Gods. He made it sound like I was a wilting flower in need of someone to water me or something."

"What did you say?"

"Well ... no of course. Led to one of our silent arguments we have and now he's acting like the subject is closed. I don't want someone in my house, they are my kids and I am doing fine ta very much. Christ, what if little Grace becomes attached to this person? Clearly gonna be a woman. Sammy and the two Bs are the only mother figures she needs right now!" Curtis slumped "He's determined. Got that chin jut thing going."

"Don't you worry love, I will sort it" Ianto pated his arm as Curtis huffed.

"Good luck with that, he will only dig his heels in like he does."

"That's the Hallett in him" Ianto sniffed "I could handle her, I will handle him. Just be calm and let me work. Watch and learn my little padawan!"

Curtis smiled lovingly at his Taddy and nodded as he knew Ianto would definitely sort Walter out without it looking like Curtis had been whinging at him.

Has a gift that man.

.

.

.

"Walt" Ianto walked over to where Walter was crouched by the fence planting bulbs. "Can I have a word?"

"Curtis been moaning?"

"No love, I think it's a good idea and I told him so" Ianto said brightly "I would have loved someone when I had you. And he has more than I did when you were my little saggy bum."

Walter stood and looked at him with suspicion "Really? No lecture?"

"No darling. Just … you will let your Aunty Tosh in on it right? You will let her screen the applications before they come and you get attached to one only to find they have a different religious set or something. You know she will pick only the best."

Walter lit up "I hadn't thought of that. Yeah. She will send me a couple of candidates Curtis is sure to like."

"Of course darling" Ianto purred as he turned to leave, Tosh already on board with operation No Nanny.


	43. strike one

Curtis looked nervously at Walter who was staring at the young man opposite, his impeccable suit and softly quaffed hair not saying 'Nanny' in any way but the baby on his lap clearly showed he was one in practice.

"And how long did you study Gerry?" Ianto asked sweetly, the baby in his own lap examining the man opposite like he had a booger up his nose.

"Three years sir." He said happily "Top of my class."

"Doctor" Ton barked, making them all jump "MY Tadda is a Doctor. You call him that, or Mayor. Dadda is a Captain or Sir. Tadda doesn't like that!"

"Of course" the man's face changed to a simpering one as he looked at Ton "If you like that sweetie."

Ton's face clouded more.

"Right, ahhhhh, here we are" Walter was looking at the man's CV when Harley Aka Monkey Man entered the room and stood in all his glory, Neekid Day engaged while singing lustily about coconuts and what a lovely pair he has.

"Not now Monkey" Ianto said with a wave of his hand and the young man's eyes widened with horror as Imp entered in one of Babs' wigs and a flouncy suit looking like a miniature Beethoven. He stomped the piano and settled to play.

"Imp, we are in the middle of something" Walter said calmly "Later? If you do later I will sing with you."

"OK brother" Imp said, and then turned to Penny who was on the floor "Come on little man."

"Yes Uncle."

"Why are they dong that?" Walter asked Ianto "This uncle thing. They never titled one another before."

"Ton" Ianto said softly "He thinks as there will be someone new in the house we need some new rules so the new person knows who we are. I stopped him short of making name tags for us."

"Getting shirts made instead" Ton cut in "Mine sez Toninator and Second in Charge. Also … on the back is has written Hawk's Man because I don't wanna have to fight for him."

Walter stared at Ton who looked at the silent man opposite again "and you. What title would you have? Nanny? House keeper? I mean ... we can't just call you Gerry. Sounds so … I don't know. Normal."

Gerry said "I guess … Mister G?"

"No" Ton said calmly "I don't do initials."

"What?"

"No." ton turned to Walter "He will not do. For a start … his hair. I don't know what to do with that and not once has he spoken to Hawk. I mean … he's right there and not a single hello."

Walter sighed as Ianto saw the young man out.

Curtis put a line through the name.

One down.


	44. strike two

Hawk was transfixed, as were most of the children who had followed the young woman in and were now filing the room as they stared at her.

She looked like a milk maid in from the field, her ample breasts fighting for freedom as her clinched waist showed she barely ate. The child bearing hips might hold a child but as yet, she hadn't even looked at them. She was so heavily made up her face almost didn't move.

"And you always wanted to be a Nanny?" Walter asked.

She gushed softly "I love babies, I've seen all your work. You are so much … bigger in real life. I am such a fan! "

"Yes" Walter blinked "Er … ell. Um. What is your bedtime regime?"

"A hot shower is good for the pores … I like to landscape while in there. I like to moisturise" she breathed, leaning over the table until her bosoms touched his hand and he pulled his hand back like she was electrocuting him. She giggled and added "I mostly sleep naked. Good for the skin."

"I think he means with the children" Curtis said.

She glanced at him like she hadn't noticed him before, then looked him up and down before sniffing and looking back at Walter "I can assure you Mister Harkness-Jones … can I call you Walter? I assure you Walter, your babies will be like my own. I will treat them like they came from my own body … from your loins."

Ianto snorted before he could stop himself, covering it with a sip of water as Walter looked even more horrified. Ton asked what appeared to be a relevant question "Will you breast feed?"

Ianto choked on the water.

Ton saw her out as Ianto choked and wheezed, Curtis patting his back with concern and Walter mopping up the water spat all over the table.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Walter asked "Ton … he's never looked at someone that way."

"I think she was rather suggestive love and he is fascinated with Sam's boobs. He said he would breastfeed Hawk remember? We had to have a talk about man boobs" Curtis answered "I don't want to sound like a negative Nellie but the tabloids would have a field day with aerial shot of her sunbathing in our back yard."

"Christ yes" Walter agreed as he hugged Ianto to him "Are you OK Tad?"

"Yes love. Sorry …just…. Maybe the next one will be better. Tosh tells me she has worked for a doctor and his lawyer wife previously and has glowing references" Ianto smiled as he took a deep breath.

"I hope so too" Walter muttered "This is becoming more trouble than it's bloody worth"

Curtis looked at Ianto with open adoration as he watched a master at work.

Gods, when he grows up he wants to be a Ianto!


	45. third strike ...

She seemed perfect. Glowing references and her straight laced clothing, dower look and overall oozing of professionalism had them all but asking her to sing something from Mary Poppins. Ton was stalking her.

"So, Wendy? Lovely name" Ianto smiled "It says here that you even went on holidays with them. You don't mind travel? Walt might need to go to a movie set somewhere and Curt needs you to come with."

"Not a problem at all Doctor Harkness-Jones" she breathed with a soft smile "I like travel. The little ones need some stability and I feel in a time of change more than ever they need familiar faces."

Grace was at her feet and she smiled down at her, then Denbae waddled in on his little stubby legs with a piece of banana clasped in his hand. Ianto watched her face change for a moment before schooling itself once more. Ton saw too, freezing as his eyes narrowed.

"Your headmistress tells me you were always driven" Ianto said as he decided to test her "Top of your class."

"Yes I was" she preened.

"I understand the other Top Girl was disqualified as she didn't play sport therefore did not meet all the requirements needed to be Dux" Ianto said to Curtis like it was just a conversation "She had a club foot and was excused from field sports. Can you believe there had to be a meeting and everything about it?"

"Really? She could have umpired or kept score something surely" Curtis knew the game, playing along "It was just her foot. Not her mind."

"Exactly what I said" she fell into the bear trap "I told the head. I said that if she could write essays of such worth that she was getting As, she could surely sit under an umbrella and play on the sidelines. All this carry one about weak bladders and migraines from the sun. She was just putting it on. Everyone mollycoddled her. I do not believe in that. All children need a balanced life, nonsense all this 'special needs' malarkey."

"So … Down Syndrome?" Ianto asked with wide eyes "you understand their limitations? Children with learning disabilities?"

"Oh. Of course. I believe your children are all in good health though. Ben, Crispin and little Grace all look to be normal." She sniffed.

Ton's eyes narrowed as he leaned around her and said calmly "I am quite normal too."

She squeaked and flapped, moving away from him with Horror. Denbae laughed. Ton pointed "And he is too. His leg are just short … like my chromosomes are too many."

Ianto watched her face as he looked at Ton, disgust there of a moment and Walter rose from his chair.

That's enough" he said firmly "I think you need to go now. This will not do. Not at all. Ton, you are normal. You are a perfect Ton and Denny is just as a Denny should be."

Curtis sighed with relief as he watched Walter steer the woman our by her elbow.

Ianto put a line through the last name in the list.


	46. .. and the Nanny idea is out!

"Point taken old man" Walter said as he watched Ianto change Hawk's socks then lift him to his feet once more to run straight back outside into the wet grass. Ianto threw his hands up in defeat then looked at Walter.

"Hmmm?"

"So I bit off more than I could chew and you knew I would choke on it" Walter frowned "Curtis made it impossible for me to backtrack once it was out of my mouth so you made me a fool for it"

Ianto looked at his son "Look. I know you meant well but you really hurt his feelings. You did and you know you did. This way you can say none were suitable and save face while letting him know that you don't think anyone can care for your kids like him. Tell him that. Tell him that none compare. Make it up to him. You really dropped the ball."

"Yeah, Dad said that" Walter sighed.

"You talked to your Dad about it?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"I tried. He made that face he does when he steps in the dog poo outside then said something about me being too much like him." Walter smiled "He also said you would sort it."

"Well .. .go on. Apologise"

"Like Dad should for whatever you are mad about?"

"He has, I am just letting him swing for a bit" Ianto said grandly "Flowers. Then I will say line."

"Flowers?"

"He's not brought me flowers with a kiss and a soft nuzzle for a while. Yes."

"And you are sure that will happen?" Walter asked.

"Oh yes … he took the florist's card into the loo this morning. I know he rang up to order a bouquet." Ianto smiled "Then I will act surprised, pleased and forgive him."

"You know … you have us all around your little finger" Walter shook his head with wonder.

"And you should always remember … a ring is eternal love" Ianto whispered as he leaned in to kiss his son's cheek "And your love is a little upset that you don't think he can care for his own household."

Walter nodded "I know. I see that now."

"Well?"

"What do you suggest then, oh wise one?" Walter laughed.

"Go ask your Dad for the florist's number? If one is being delivered, they can deliver two?"

Walter returned the kiss and took off.

Ianto nodded as his calm house was restored.


	47. ups must come down

Ianto returned from his mayoral meeting with that dark cloud over him Jack recognised as hurt, moving to pull out his chair as he flopped into it.

"Hey Tiger?" he said gently "Not a good one?"

"Someone has written to the council saying it is a conflict of interest for me to remain Mayor when I own about seventy percent of the village now. They actually called me a dictator" Ianto sighed, poking the table cloth, "I've been trying to distance myself or the past few years but they keep voting me back in. I thought it was because they liked me, but … what if it is because they are scared not to?"

"What?" Jack sat and took his hand "Baby. You do so much good here … you are loved. The biddies don't look at you as a landlord or a bloody boss. They see someone they can smother and fuss over. Family. You take care of them."

"I don't know" Ianto huffed "Too bloody gutless to sign their name to it but it was nasty. Downright nasty and it sparked debate for quite a while. I was shocked. Dennis said maybe I should step down, since I had been going to. Vera pointed out some sub-clause in the village mandate that states how long someone can hold a position and the fact my title changed to High Mayor like I deliberately did it to circumvent the rules. I mean … they did that not me. It was an eye opener."

"Every now and then they do this. Take a shot across your bow then make out they didn't mean it" Jack frowned as he rubbed Ianto's' knuckles "What do you want to do love? What do you think?"

"That maybe it's time" Ianto looked at Jack and he saw the raw hurt in Ianto's eyes "Maybe I will give them what they want. Jarred doesn't need my teachings anymore, I think he humours me now. It was only supposed to be until he was confident, I think he is just hiding behind me most of the time."

"Sink or swim time for him?" Jack smiled softy "If it helps … I would like more evenings with you, those meetings taking you away when we could snuggle under the blankets and watch a slly movie in bed with one or so of the kids."

Ianto smiled back "Yeah. Would make trips away easier too, not having to organise everyone."

"Just keep the library position, you love that. We met because of your library love. Sexy librarian really works for me"

"Oh Jack" Ianto leaned against him as he looked at the huge display of roses on the centre of the table "I love you."

"And you will always be my heart's true love" Jack replied as he rubbed Ianto's back. "Changing the business cards will be a killer though."

Ianto snorted and turned his head for a kiss.

Jack was pissed.

How dare they.


	48. out of hours

"Hello?" Jack held the cell phone out as the person on the other end shrilly screamed and then rolled his eyes "Yes Mister Connors. That sounds drastic. Maybe you need to contact a plumber."

He held the pone out some more then said loudly to it "I am afraid you are not one of our tenants. You own your own home and as we have been accused of being too hands-on we are trying to step back. If you go find Mountain … the one with the blond streaks in his hair with all those rings ... he might help find the mains. I am having breakfast, myself."

He held the phone out for a moment or two longer and shouted over the squawking "BYE BYE NOW."

Ianto sat looking at him with surprise, the beloved piece of bacon half way to his mouth … in his fingers no less like his heathen children had corrupted him finally. Jack raised his eyebrows at him and shrugged "Not one of our properties love. Not my job to keep the entire village going. Or yours. They made that clear."

Ianto smiled lovingly knowing Jack had almost got up out of habit, his need to help crushing him now as he calmly cut into his hash brown like there was not a broken pipe downtown.

Ton's eyes slid back and forth then supplied "He's the one who sez Monkey needs medication. Good. I didn't want to help someone who doesn't like us either."

Ianto looked a little sad now, his baby picking up on his hurt and echoing it to make him feel better. Ton should not feel the need for that so he leaned over and kissed his cheek, then slid the rest of the across to him "Naughty stuff."

Ton hummed happily, shoving some into his mouth.

"We will still help our biddies though" Imp said as he looked around the table.

"Of course. They all live in our houses, they are _our_ biddies" Ton replied sagely "I know they like us tool"

"Good." Imp resumed eating.

Hawk made a noise and Ianto turned, shoveling more porridge in as the little one ate with gusto, quickly demolishing his plate and licking his lips happily as he watched Ianto prepare his bottle.

"Needs to get into sippy cups. I am spoiling this one ya know" Ianto muttered, turning to look at him and grunting "Hold on then."

He lifted the baby out, swinging him down to the potty by the corner of the island and Hawk ginned as his pants were lowered and he was given a moment to …. Ablute.

Ton looked lovingly at him as he gave a little grunt "Good boy. What a good boy."

Hawk grinned, and then grunted again.

Ianto sat back down and smiled.

He had nothing to do today except fuss on his baby.

Hawk signalled he was done and it was Ton who knelt to wipe his little bottom with a wet wipe and help him to his feet to pull up his pants as the little fella clung to his top and talked nonsense.

Ianto felt better today.


	49. new walk

Ianto felt silly avoiding everyone and knew he had to hold his head high, nothing to be ashamed of after all so he set off with Hawk after the others had headed to school with Curtis. Curtis was such a good Tada with his little girl in the double pushchair, Sam's little one beside her holding hands like twins.

Sam was happy for a chance to snuggle with Jackson a while longer so Ianto just had his little chick. He entered the post office and pushed Hawk over to the rack of cards, choosing a couple with Stephen's photography on the front then wandered over to fill them out and then address, not needing to think too hard as he knew the addresses for those who were receiving them.

Water's Grandmother and his agent.

Ianto had decided to have a dinner party, an evening of dressing nice and eating good too. Of course, he would cook. He had time. Didn't have to check his diary. Now he was just another part-time worker at the library his life was suddenly opening up even more than before.

"Ianto! I called to the chambers looking for you and was told Jarred was in charge!" Old Man Smithers blustered "Damned fool boy doesn't know anything about the septic!"

"Ah, you need to call Harrison and Sons. They will look at it for you" Ianto smiled, handing over the envelopes and money for the stamps. Old Man Smithers gaped. Ianto continued "Oh, didn't you know? Someone complained about me being mayor when I own everything so … I am stepping down. Jarred will be in charge until you all vote in someone else. Just another landlord now. Can't be accused of Tyranny now."

"What?"

"Yep. I've had it, being accused of terrorising everyone into voting for me was the last straw. I really thought I was mayor because you all liked me, not because you were too scared to upset me. No. No more for me" Ianto shrugged "I'll not be accused of being a tyrant."

Old Man Smithers started to turn red, his eyes widening "Who bloody well wrote that?"

"Didn't sign it" Ianto smiled "Doesn't matter. Hawk is happy Tadda has more time for him. Some father-son time is always a good time."

Ianto walked away safe in the knowledge that the acrid old man was about to set the world on fire to flush out the one responsible for upsetting the man who always saw to his needs.

Yes.

Ianto was feeling much better thanks.


	50. Captain Big Boy to you

Ianto was still in bed. It felt foreign and more than slightly naughty but considering there were so many bodies in there it didn't really matter.

He felt a little hand stroking his ankle and resisted the urge to growl knowing from the size of it was probably Grace who did not know he hated his feet touched. Another lump moved, making a weird noise that he thought was maybe a meow? Pen? He had been a kitty a couple of days ago, suddenly curious about their view on the world as he has crawled everywhere telling people he could smell their feet. At least it was not a dig, smelling butts but… that might come later. Especially if Monkey decided the next animal the cheeky minx.

Ton was beside him, wriggling with glee as he waited for what they knew was coming, Curtis flying into the room "Tad! It's happened again. I turned my back for a moment and the children all disappeared!"

"Damn" Ianto said, knowing his lines "Might have to call the cops."

"No. No, we have one" Curtis took a deep breath and roared "HEEEELP!"

Jack appeared, "I there a problem here citizen?"

"I have lost the children. Please help me Captain Harkness-Jones" Curtis said with obvious amusement in this voice, the plastic police helmet on Jack's head too small and looked ridiculous and one of the kids ha given him a water pistol that looked like it belongs in some sci-fi movie not a cop one but he still wore it well the coat flying about as he raced to the edge of the bed.

"You!" Have you seen the children sir?"

"I….oh my….you look so strong" Ianto simpered and Jack's grin widened "I don't' know if I should tell you. It's a secret and I pinky swore….and little toe swore too, much harder."

Jack snorted witg amusement "Monkey?"

"He has surprisingly long toes Cariad" Ianto nodded "I mean …officer, I am sorry. I will never tell you where they are. I must defend their right to hide."

"Citizen, that right was revoked under the breakfast now law!"

"Oh. Bother, I had forgotten that one. Breakfast now?" Ianto simpered, batting his eyelashes in a way that had Jack's grin slipping and mouthing at him to stop that.

A giggle sounded from under the blankets and Jack took the right stance as Ton wriggled some more, his eyes wide with excitement as Jack roared "STAND BACK!"

"Cariad …I'm lying down" Ianto whispered and Jack waved a hand to say it didn't matter.

"There appears to be an infestation. Please remain calm!" Jack said, as he seized the blankets and ripped them back, the children all screaming like he was gonna shoot them then racing from the bed. Ton clambered after them with Hawk in his arms and the pounding of feet echoed down the hall as they ran screaming and laughing for the stairs and their breakfasts waiting.

"Best game ever" Jack laughed , Curtis leaving them to make sure the kids all sat politely while eating and didn't choke one another.

"Yeah?" Ianto leered "Big boy!"

Jack leered back "That's Captain Big Boy to you!"

Jack was glad Curtis had pulled the door closed as he left, reaching to pull those PJs down on his lover as Ianto writhed now.

Oh Officer!


	51. another go?

It was early morning, dawn approaching and everyone was still asleep bar Ianto who was making the first of the coffee for later, settling it on the hot plate so he could go for his morning run. Something else he had started now he seemed to have more time.

It was persisting down, the repetitive noise of a drop from a hole in the spouting Jack still had to fix hitting the bucket one of the kids has left out. He was making a mental note to self to move it when there was a knock at the door making him jump.

"Shit." He laughed softly at himself then opened the back door expecting to find a wet little Monkey or maybe Penny pushing into the house for breakfast instead finding a young woman standing there from the upper end of the village, her hair lank and dripping as she stared at him.

"Veronika?"

She didn't speak, just shoved a piece of paper at him, soggy and dripping as well. He frowned at her and looked down at it with confusion, reading the slowly bleeding text.

"Oh wow. Holy shit" Ianto said softly "When did you get this?"

"In my letterbox when I was heading home from might shift. It wasn't there when I left at dusk, someone has gone around the village in the dark poking this drivel into the letterboxes."

"OK, come on. I'll take you home" Ianto got his coat, left Jack a note by the pot of coffee and headed out, hopping in his ATV that was such a step up from the Mayoral Motor. He dropped her at her front gate then started to walk along her street, pulling the folded paper out of the letterboxes, his anger growing with each vile piece of filth he collected.

"Ianto?" Carl called out as he stood in his PJs collecting the milk from his stoop, "What's up?"

Ianto showed him and Carl paled as he looked at it. "Why? Why would someone do this? A warning that Jared and I are a gay couple with little children in the village around their children too?"

"They got rid of me, now they want to get rid of Jarred so a smear campaign is the best idea. Worked for me, right?" Ianto sniffed.

"But … everyone knows we are gay" Carl frowned "Why make a thing of it in a letter warning about us?"

"You don't see what I do. This is a shot across your bow, next comes the innuendo of child abuse. A phone call or two about your children, CPS involved…. Jared is ashamed and stands down" Ianto sighed.

"Jesus" Carl huffed, moving to the other side of the road to pull more, his anger clear.

Matching Ianto's.


	52. peek a boo

"I want to know who this is" Ianto said as he watched Tosh settle in an armchair, her legs tucked under herself, her laptop open and working "Check the CCTV, tell me who put these out, why. Who they work for, who they fuck. Their favourite fucking colour."

Tosh looked up at him, seeing the anger as he glared around the office. Pissed was not the word. Enraged maybe better but … flammable might work.

"You got all of them?"

"Most" Jack entered and flopped down, Hawk squealing as he tottered into the room and headed for him with little arms up, Jack lifting him to his knee for a kiss.

"It will still get around. By this time tomorrow they will all now it happened and will have questions. Comments. It will need to be addressed, will not go away" Ianto sighed "If we have proof, a reason and explanation they accept, they will let it go."

"Calculating" Tosh said as she searched "At night, more chance of success."

"And shows cowardice, not wanting to be ….got something?" Jack stopped talking as Tosh's face changed and they crowded around to look at her screen. Someone walking across the square, the light catching her face… "Don't know her."

"Me neither. How did she get in?" Ianto frowned.

Animal looked "Florist. She's a florist, comes regular like. Huh."

"OK, got her. Yes, she is used … here is her driver's licence" Tosh looked "Yep. Her. Right … let's see her facebook page. Photos … big family."

"Stop" Ianto leaned in and sighed "Lake in the background. Look, out cabins across the way there. I know who she is, go back to the family one? There. Bitch from the council meeting who tried to knock Marv off."

"Bitch" Jack snorted "So … this is payback? Did you, doing Jarred? Why?"

"She is not allowed there now I think, she is a laughing stock. She either thinks she can relocate here or embarrass me into leaving, losing like her?" Ianto frowned "She has no idea who I am, does she."

Animal moved away, pulling his phone for his pocket and Jack caught the movement.

She was about to find out.

Hoodlum style.

He just wished he could be there to see whatever they were gonna do but best not to. He waited for the call instead, letting him know when and where to be public with Ianto so they could not be accused of …. Whatever.

Bad deal for anyone …poking an entire nest of dragons.


	53. for whom the bell tolls

The ting of the little bell announced someone entering the store so she bustled out, smoothing her hand over her skirts to find the store had not one but four people in it.

"Oh. Mister Harkness-Jones" she blustered with surprise, the handsome man bedecked in the most amazing suit she had ever seen. Don't get me wrong, he is always dapper but this was a masterpiece, down to the ebony cane with silver dragon head he lovingly caressed with his thumb while inspecting her roses.

"Hello Rachel" he said, turning to face her and she saw a little dragon pin in his tie, the rose gold popping against the black silk that matched the suit, the purple shirt underneath the only other colour. Not severe like you might think although she did think it a bit Vampirish.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked as she moved to the counter, looking at the other three men. Two of which were huge like bloody wrestlers or something, clearly not used to being in small quarters and the fourth was the most enigmatic, handsome looking tall black man she had ever seen, his intelligent eyes moving around as well.

"My husband has a bill with you. I know he usually pays it automatically at the end of each month but as we are severing ties with you, I will settle up now." Ianto never changed his voice, tone and raised an eyebrow as he stared at the one who had placed those fliers in the letterboxes, niece to the mad bitch from the lake. "Shame, I do like your work, had no idea you did not like mine."

"What?" she gaped as one of her largest meal tickets canted his head. The bouquets not only to him from his cute husband but those Ianto ordered to go all over Wales to those he wished to remember … she had hundreds of dollars off him each moth. He never forgot a birthday or anniversary for those of his …. Family or whatever. Huge lot.

"Those fliers she asked you to spread last night. They were directed at me and mine. This is a serious breach of our friendship and I must now revoke your pass into my home." Ianto continued to watch as Mountain poked at a hydrangea then grinned. "You are no longer permitted past the bridge. We will not use you but if someone else does, since we used you prolifically and I know some of those who wish to be kind may still use you to send to me … you will be directed to leave them at the first barrier. If you ever step one foot past the cattle catchers …. I will have you arrested for trespass. OK?"

She goldfished with shock and confusion.

"Good day dear" Ianto said calmly "Idris here will pay the bill."

He made sure to say the name clearly so that when that bitch checks out who Idris Jones is she will understand the level of shit she is in. Mind you … she never checked Ianto properly did she.

Shame.

A nice little business but once word got around that the Hoodlum Clan had targeted her … she would be closed in no time.

Idris smiled softy at her as he vowed to make sure.


	54. stirring a pot

They got home to find not only the children all dressed and gone to school, Curtis in his kitchen with a pie in the oven and another being pinched around the edges but a neekid little Hawk proudly crowing as he pointed at his potty.

"I will never get used to a potty in the kitchen" Idris said as he sat.

"Technically it's not" Ianto argued "It is on that mat, on the other side of the island and completely hygienic. He can see me, can sit and look at the mural on the wall or sing his nonsense songs while abluting."

"Abluting." Idris giggled, "Who sez that!"

"Me"

"Not a real word!" Idris argued, then his face softened as his phone went and he answered "Hello handsome."

Ianto knew it was his bother and smiled, he own phone jolting him from his chair and he listened with interest "No … let them through."

Idris saw Ianto's face so he blew kisses to his beloved and closed the phone "What's up? Gene needed help with the queen, apparently she does not what to wear THAT school uniform today."

"We have visitors" Ianto smiled softly "Rachel and Bitch-face."

"Really?" Idris was amused now "We go and let her know she's on notice so she rings the co-conspirator and race her to … what. Threaten us back? Here? Ooooo, can I watch?"

"You can go one better, what we talked about in the car and I said no? Do it!" Ianto rose and paced, his anger thrumming as he considered dressing his baby then decided it as his house, if he wanted to be a naked little birdie it was his business.

The doorbell rang and Ianto remained seated at the kitchen table, Animal leading the two women in and Ianto was right. Bitch-face from the lake was drinking in the house as they slowly came to stand by the table.

Ianto had not counted on someone else listening to the conversation Idris was having and when Walter entered with that stalk of defiance Ianto knew the younger woman was about to faint. Walter stood by his father's chair, his head held high as he regarded them, his magnetism enough to make anyone's loins a little …looser.

"This is my son. Walter." Ianto said like they might not know the name if one of the most photogenic movie stars Wales had produced. Although the young florist knew whose house she was in clearly the older woman had no idea she had stepped into a Dragon's Den, her face now paling considerably.

"Bore Da" Walter said politely, then he cleared his throat and canted his head. "Well? What do you want?"

"Yes" Ianto said calmly "Seems we have some business Cariad."

Water's smile was sweet.

They should have seen the warning there.


	55. eviction notices

Idris entered the kitchen and nodded, Ianto lifting his mug to take a sip. Pointedly not offering a cup to the women. This was the most despicable lack of manners and he knew it, staring them down as Walter placed his hands on his father's shoulders, then regarded the two women.

"Heather and Lavender Kisses" Walter said calmly "A nice name for a florist. I've used you myself at times, you do good work. Even if your name is Rachel …. Heather. Your mother?"

"Thank you" she squeaked. "Yes, it was."

"Shame." Idris sighed. Silence as he looked at her long and hard "Real shame. But someone with such a good client base is sure to be fine."

Her eyes were flicking about as she started to panic. What did they mean?

"First of all … a lot of your customers were from us. Hoodlums. No Hoodlum will use you now. My Hollywood contacts are now being redirected to another florist I prefer. You have lost those." Walter considered "I assume this is about a quarter of your sales?"

She looked at Bitch-Face who kept gaping.

"Second. Your business. I hope it will not be too hard to move premises. You see, we have just purchased that building and will turn it into a second hand rummage store for the elderly in the area. They will enjoy poking around old books and such much more than flowers." Walter blinked slowly "My lawyers are sorting the paperwork, I will give you three months to get out."

"What?"

"And third … finally. You missus. You do not own the Lake House … you lease. We just purchased that too and will no longer be leasing. You have a month to get your belongings out before we start a bonfire in the front yard." Walter was brimstone. He was also cold as the arctic winds as he looked at the two women who clung to one another with open confusion.

"I suggest you go home, tell your other halves that you fucked up everything and then move on. We will follow. We will watch and if we are displeased … we will do it again." Walter informed them. "Now kindly … get the fuck out of my village."


	56. channelling the master

Walter watched his father as he moved about the kitchen, slightly slower than usual and scuffling like an old man. This fight had taken a lot out of him, as per usual the weight of all things weighed him down again.

"So, another cabin?"

Ianto turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sight unseen?"

Ianto considered then snorted "Yes. I guess so."

"Well I hope you and Dad are going to go have a look at it then, make sure the bitch doesn't take the light fittings or something" Walter threw the comment casually into the air as his rose to leave, the grenade hovering for a moment before Ianto exploded into action.

Walter smiled to himself as he heard Ianto on the phone asking Marv if she was gone and the house empty, then after a few moments the soft promise that they were coming at the weekend to sort things. Promise.

"OK Tad?" he reentered like he just needed a refill for his coffee.

"Yes. Thinking … might need to run out there for a look" Ianto drummed his fingers on the table.

"Good idea. Ton will want to go with his two mad dogs, never for from Dad. See if Imp wants to stay over with Ben, they can do that silly tent thing in Ben's room they've been talking about then. You take Ton and Hawk, less to pack then." Walter considered as Ianto canted his head to listen to the proposal.

"Your Dad would probably spend the entire time poking at things with a stick, Ton with Hawk. I would be free to check what needs doing to the place … yeah. That's a good idea" Ianto pulled out one of his ever-loving notebooks marked LAKE and started a fresh page, a little post-it note pad appearing form thin air to mark the page as a new start before it whisked back into thin air like a magician practicing a trick unaware of an audience.

Ianto leaned over the table to consider what needed to go for this new adventure and Walter rose, knowing he had to get another list started as he searched for his dad.

"Hey old man"

Jack grunted, then smiled with that open affection that always lade Walter feel warm inside.

"Tad was just saying, the new Lake House was vacated. Might want to go up for the weekend to check it out. I think Ben and Imp want a sleepover at mine so … Ton and Hawk with you guys? Leave the others behind? Less work for Tad if he is gonna clean like a crazy man."

Jack rose and straightened, arching his back as he considered "I'll go check the ATV has fuel. Ton will want a zap about the lake if we are going … really … we need to sort a better garage there so I can leave some of our toys. Ton lost his helmet last time, might need another one" Jack started a list.

Walter was almost to his own house before he noticed his reflection in the mirrored glass of the houses.

He looked like Tad striding along.

Walter smiled softly to himself as he reveled in being a Harkness-Jones.


	57. lush

Ianto stood there in shock, not sure what to say or do as Jack walked slowly towards the Lake House. Ton just screamed and ran with jazz hands to show how much he liked the upgrade. Like …. UPGRADE!

Ianto now saw that maybe his knee-jerk reaction in purchasing the place to oust her was a costly one, gods knows what it cost him and he felt a slight euphoria in the fact that he really didn't care. He knew it must have made a small dent in his large portfolio but … really … his children all had their own money or trust funds and it was his money to flitter away….right? They could enjoy their cabins with a little space between them? Same lake. Just … a five minute walk. Right?

Jack turned to face him his hands in his pockets and a look of mild amusement "They really called it a Lake House? Not a bloody Luxury Villa?"

"Well … Lets see inside before we go too crazy here" Ianto replied and saw Jack's eyes gleaming, bastard was excited but trying to act like Ianto had gone overboard. Really? Ianto couldn't help it, he grinned.

Jack exploded, whooping as he ran up the steps and pulled the keys from his pocket, still with their tags on from the lovely old man who had been surprised and pleased someone wanted to purchase the place. He had only leased it out as he thought it was not going to sell.

Ton slammed into the house, screaming as he ran to the large French windows overlooking the lake … laterally. The back of the house was actually the best part, like the one in that Lake House movie with Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves, the house stood over the lake on stilts, the water running under the large window filled room so it looked like they were on another planet.

Hawk hooted softly from Ianto's arms and he placed the little man down on his feet, letting him toddle forward as Ton lit up, kneeling with his arms out as Hawk took some tentative steps without someone to stabilize him.

"His first real steps … well … not at home" Jack said with a disinterested air "We gotta keep it now. Sentimental value."

Ianto looked up at him and laughed "Is that right, is it?"

"Imagine a summer storm at night" Ton was plastered against the glass with Hawk in his arms talking to the little one with glee "The lightning filling the place with power, then the rolling thunder. We here safe and sound, the water exploding from the raindrops. What fun. We can build a bed here, you and me."

"Yes" Ianto said as he watched Jack gasp with glee "I agree. We have to keep this place."


	58. imagining a storm outside

Upstairs was just as grand, another set of glass walls that was their amazing master bedroom and Ianto sighed softly as he looked at the other two rooms behind the main one, slightly smaller and obviously the children's ones. Ianto knew Imp would love it, Hawk would be OK but the way Ton was talking there would have to be a pullout bed down there as Ton wanted to sleep looking out of there. And let's be honest … Ianto was not sharing with the children, not here.

The Master ran the entire length of the house, room one end for the huge bed Ianto knew Jack would want and the other end could have a sofa … maybe a little breakfast table and a couple of chairs. The two back rooms were more normal sized with the bathroom between them. One was in blue tones, the other in yellow and Ianto felt a light amusement as he knew Ton would put purple accents in the yellow room.

Perfect. Just perfect for a little family.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"Our fourth lake house" Ianto turned to face him "We have the first one we got here, our special one. Then the one we let John use. Then Curt and Walter had theirs imported now this one."

"So?" Jack frowned to show he was confused.

"So. The Hart House is really Babs' right?"

Jack nodded.

"Walt and Curt have one" Ianto pointed out, "Now … I think this is ours. The original one … our first move here. I think we should give it to Fen."

"What?" Jack was genuinely surprised.

"What. He's our first son. Our oldest. That place was at a time we needed it, needed the special magic of it and … he's our oldest child. Of course it should go to him. I mean … it's in our wills right?" Ianto canted his hed "I think we give it to him now. It's only right. He's our oldest child."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms "I never get used to how big your heart is … so much bigger on the inside"

"Stop it" Ianto snorted "it's only so large because you live there."

Jack kissed him, rocking him happily as he saw this little slice of heaven was really for them. Him, Ianto and the young children. The adult ones could have their parties and loud music around the bend, this little spot could be theirs. Fishing off the deck, sleeping in the hammock he was already planning to buy for the deck.

Ianto closed his eyes, reveling in the joy in what had come of anger and nastiness.

The ultimate fuck you to that horrible woman.

He would build their future holiday fun on her ashes.


	59. tweaks

"Christ, you don't muck about when you get the bit between your teeth boy!" Marv laughed as he hefted Hawk higher on his hip. They were all standing looking up at the house as it loomed over the car park area which was sort of the back of the house, the entire frontage over the lake. It had been a lovely idea, solid and well thought out. Ianto loved it, but could see a few tweaks.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked as he turned to look at Ianto who was deep in thought and Ianto grunted.

"Babe? Tiger?" Jack leaned in and examined his face "Building?"

Ianto looked shocked as he focused on his love and then he laughed softly "Actually … yes. I am thinking that we could extend it out, put a little guest house on one side for my dads to come visit. Owen and Tosh. Stuff like that. Even Gwen and Rhys sometimes, I know you like him too."

"Ianto's an architect too" Jack said to Marv who looked surprised "Designed our Village house, renovated the Fire House in town… has a flair for it. Hardly ever indulges."

"I paint too … well … did once" Ianto sad softly and Jack now stalled out. After all this time, something he did not know about his husband. Paint? Wait, he should have known this.

"What sort?" Marv asked, Jack wanting to kiss him for it.

"Oils mostly. Some acrylic. Water colours but they are sometimes too annoying. I painted anything and everything but I know my landscapes are OK. That one Tad and Dad have in the lounge over the fireplace, the brook. I painted that when I was about fifteen." Ianto answered and Jack gaped, the gorgeous large piece often caught his eye and he had wondered on more than one occasion how to ask who got it in their wills without sounding like a leach.

Of course those murals he did for people's nurseries should have told him so, many still waiting for theirs to be done as they would tell him their due dates with hopeful noises until he would offer to do their nurseries. No two the same and all wonderful. And the cake shop.

"I was thinking" Ianto said after a few beats, "the bedroom patio upstairs … maybe an easel on a nice day. A little studio that is portable."

Jack now had a job too, grinning as he made some mental notes of what Ianto might like and was soon goggling Artist Easels and Workstations as Ianto and Marv walked around, Ianto secretly glancing out the corner of his eye now and then. Then the basket of things from the car, the kettle and fixings for a cuppa. To Jack it was the first step to moving in. Claiming kitchen space. Power on, gas on and … a plate of cake.

"He's gonna do your study thing?" Marv asked as he watched Ianto make the coffee.

"I am great at planning and designing … that man is a master at getting it done. Jack is my Jack-of -all-trades, literally. He always pleases me" Ianto replied, Jack looking up from his tablet he had retrieved from the car at the praise and accepting a kiss with his coffee, showing his tablet to Ianto who hummed and pointed at a table he liked.

Jack had a job to do and was revelling in it.

Seems they were made for one another.

,

.

.

It is almost 6.30am on Queen's Birthday Monday this morning. Third of June. It is exactly 1 degree outside and I have two dogs and two cats in my bed. The other two dogs and cat are in front of the fire with my mother who is reading.

I definitely have me bed socks on LOL


	60. beds?

Ianto was humming softly as he painted, not hearing Jack entering and it was Ton who slid in behind Jack that spoke first "Grapes! He loves grapes!"

Ianto smiled as he turned to look at Ton whose eyes were drinking in the mural that covered the walls "Do you like it love?"

"It's awesome" Ton gushed "Like we are in a real grapevine place…ah…ah…" Ianto nodded resisting the urge to correct him as he waited for Ton to find the word "Vineyard. Right?"

"Yes. Actually, I am not finished. These grape vines I have climbing the pretend pagoda are only part of it. I am going to add wisteria too, so the pale flowers hang down with the dark grapes. Softer, the yellow will really look like a sunset now I've added the other sweeps of colour."

"Oh Tadda, me and Hawk can pretend we are sleeping in the vines" Ton gushed "Can we have a big bed? Share?"

"Yes you can. He would like that, big enough to sleep with you if a futon low to the floor for when he clambers out to pad out to me and Daddy."

"And the other room is for Imp?"

"Yes, and Monkey sometimes I guess" Ianto answered, turning back to the job at hand while Ton went next door to look at the pencil drawings Ianto had on the walls to show what the room would be.

Jungle. A monkey or three, a sloth and what looks like snake. A crocodile and some little furry tailed squirrels and such. An Owl and other little birds peering out of foliage. A real jungle full of life. Imp was going to love it.

"When can we move in?" Ton asked, turning to his Dad who had followed him in.

"We need furniture and stuff yet love. And Tadda has to finish the painting so the fumes go. Maybe… a couple of weeks?" Jack said gently as he placed his hands on Ton's shoulders, almost the same height now "Darling, this is just for sometimes. We will still live in the village, this is our 'faraway' place right?"

"Soon?"

Jack hugged him as he rocked them both, Hawk squealing as he slid around their legs to wander around the room.

"Soon munchkin, soon. Maybe this week we can sort a day to go furniture hunting eh? Now you know what you want."

"Yeah, a BIG bed. Imp might like some hammocks for him here" Ton frowned and Jack laughed softly. "Or maybe … maybe one of those weird round beds like we saw in that showroom. That go around?"

The idea of one if his sons in a hooker style porn bed made Jack laugh with delight at the imagery of a porn bed covered in toys and a sleeping Imper.

Must be raising them right.


	61. you got mail

Ianto looked at the piece of paper, not fully able to comprehend what he was reading, then he rose to leave the rest of the mail unopened and went upstairs to find his daughter who was trying on outfits.

"Hey Tadda"

"Hey love" Ianto settled on the bed to watch her, then he asked "Babs. You know I do everything for you, right?"

She turned to look at him and nodded "Of course Taddy."

"I think I always knew I was Bi, my first crush was another boy" Ianto smiled wistfully "Don't you ever tell. Secret. It was Idris."

She smiled as she settled next to him "He is dapper."

"If not for you, I would never speak up, I would have never gone back to finish my degree, write the books on trans kids, for trans kids… for the parents trying to be good parents. All that was for you. The stands I make, the letters I write. The protest marches I've been front and centre were always with you. For you. For you, I would set the world aflame." He paused and she saw the letter in his hand. He handed it to her and she read it with widening eyes. He asked "Do you think I should accept? I mean … this was all for you, not me. You should be getting recognised for your bravery and your commitment to be yourself, to fight for that right. Not me."

"Oh Taddy" she whispered " **Officer of the Order of the British Empire for services to the LGBTQIA community."**

"Yeah, an OBE" Ianto snorted softly "For being your Taddy!"

"No. No" she smiled as she turned to face him "You are getting this for letting me be your daughter. Big difference Tad. You had better accept this. You hear me? You had better. What a huge step forward for us, for the community. To have this recorded. WOW!"

"We can't tell" Ianto softly warned "Not until it's released in the listings. Like … hush."

"Taddy. You know I can keep a secret. I mean … OK. Maybe not but this time I will. Oh wow, I am SOOOO excited!" she rose to stand it front of her mirror and frown "I will need a new frock!"

Ianto flopped back on the bed and grinned softly at her moxie.

He started the acceptance letter in his head as he wore one of her boas and gushed over the pink nail polish she was putting on his toes.

She was right.

This was an award to them.


	62. which one are you again?

Back home and Ianto was still working on that list for the Lake House when he looked up and saw the time. Rising from the chair he called out to Curtis who was curled up on the sofa with the babies that he would fetch the kids for a change. Curtis had been doing the school run for weeks now and Ianto did feel a little selfish.

Besides, River was away or a month's leave and apparently the new teacher was nice. So Curtis said.

Ianto entered the school and saw the kids all together over on the jungle gym, Monkey there hanging upside down as per usual as well and he began to walk towards then only to have a voice call out "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

He felt the annoyance of having to explain himself as he steeled himself for the usual bullshit with someone who did not know him (reminding himself that he was too cloistered these days) and turned to find a handsome man walking towards him confidently, his smile soft and welcoming "Hi there, I'm Grant. I've not had a chance to meet everyone yet, are you a parent?"

"Yes, I am here for them" Ianto pointed. Jack had been here a couple of times to fiddle with furniture and a leaky tap so he knew the man knew him too, he was remiss. Should have introduced himself sooner.

"Oh?" the man blinked as his green eyes widened and his look was pure confusion "The Harkness-Jones kids?"

"Yes."

"Are you… are you the husband?"

"Yes, I am" Ianto was annoyed but also confused as this man did not seem to be rude, only surprised by him in some way and he stood as the man looked him up and down then asked "Is there a problem?"

"No. No, not at all. Age of love and acceptance and all that, no it's … you are just not what I had in my head. Funny how you get an image and such of someone's other half. You are just so ...s o…"

"Clean?"

He blinked, then laughed and waved a hand "No. God, I don't want to sound like a prude it's just … the age difference threw me. That's all."

Ah. Familiar territory, not so much when they were younger but now people were noticing a difference in their ages with Jack dying his hair to try to stay closer in appearance. Their ages were not that different but Ianto seemed to never age "It doesn't bother me. Age is just a number and he is so juvenile it is just like having another child anyway."

Blink.

"OK? Am I reading this wrong too?" Ianto was confused. Then Penny saw him and roared with glee as he ran for him.

"GRANDY! GRANDY!"

Imp looked up and ran too "TADDY!"

Ianto saw something in the man's face and it suddenly hit him what was happening and the laughter started before he could help himself, clinging to the two children as he roared with mirth. The poor man was apologising profusely, his discomfort more apparent as Ton wandered over and looked at him funny then said "Tad? Where's my baby?"

"Hawk….Hawk….home…Curt….ahhhhhhhaaahahahhahahahh" Ianto doubled over, this now almost a shriek of amusement. Ton waited for him to get control and raised that Jones eyebrow at him.

"Your teacher thought I was with Curt because I said I was Mr Harkness-Jones here for the kids. No one told him that me and Jack are a same sex couple too" Ianto explained with rears rolling down his cheeks "Poor man thought I was a cradle snatcher!"

Ton looked at him, turned and looked at his teacher and smiled "It's OK Mister Grant. Taddy's son Walter, my brother is with Curtis. You know. Walter, the movie star one."

Now there was a new look of horror as Ianto laughed and offered his hand to show no hard feelings. This had to be the most amusing teacher meeting yet. Maybe they needed some sort of chart for the poor buggers?


	63. ah... beds

Ianto looked at the bed with trepidation.

Jack looked at Imp with raised eyebrows "Really? What about when you share?"

"There is a pull out, like Ton's at home" he pointed his little finger, the defiant Jones chin jutting out.

"Imperoony. Sweetie …it's…. ah…. Huge. Will take most of the room" Jack tried.

"It's only a holiday home, only need a set of drawers and this has drawers and the cool trunk thing that sits one end. This one. I want this one! You said I could pick!"

"But … a boat?"

"Yeah. I can have a blue carpet and then be on a river floating up the jungle!" he explained like it made perfect sense for a pirate boat bed in the middle of a jungle room. The trunk looking like a treasure chest and Ianto could tell by the way Jack was grimacing that the child was gonna win. Curse that Jones chin.

"Cariad, I love you" he said softly and Jack turned to face him with surprise and glee, leaning in for a kiss, their love flowing as Imp punched the air and ran to inspect it more thoroughly. He could see it needed work. Lots more pillows and at least a little set of steps for the doggies.

"Daddy? Doggy steps?"

"Sure son" Jack replied without looking away from Ianto's loving smile "I'll build some that are on the other side so not seen from the door. Like … a gangplank or something like the doggies are coming aboard a boat."

"they will be" Imp relied sagely, knowing he was probably too big for this fun but his Taddy always told him growing up is all about learning not to grow up at all. "The HMS IMPKEY"

"Impkey?"

"Well … Monkers will stay too. Just right. Both of us, snuggled in with only or wild hounds and spears to protect us!" he replied, Ianto giggling as he agreed.

Those bed bugs can really get you if you do not plan ahead.


	64. hello!!!

Jack was waking slowly, the delight in the morning wakeup call making him moan softly as he stirred … all over.

You see, Hawk was sleeping through. In his own bed in with Ton. But of course… Ianto was still waking early for that bottle Hawk was nor seeking for another hour or so …so…. Jack got the benefit of a wakeup call too.

Jack felt teeth, nipping along the inside of his thigh and he chuffed with amusement, then gasped as Ianto took him in his mouth and then before long Ianto was balls deep, fucking a 'Jack' sized dent into the mattress. Ahhhhhhh Gods, Jack was panting, gasping and crying out softly as he came, Ianto then in his arms as he snuggled in the afterglow, still joined.

"I don't know about you" Jack panted after a while "But I like this new you."

"Me too" Ianto let his fingers stroke that lovely smooth chest of his lover "I feel … freer. I was wrong to hold onto things to tightly, now I am a kept man I feel so much better."

"A kept man?"

"Ys. You are my sugar daddy, aren't you?" Ianto asked and Jack roared with mirth as they both knew Ianto's wealth was huge. Since the teacher fiasco the village had laughed and played along, asking Curtis where his 'other' husband was on occasion and Jack could see why. Ianto was handsome. So damned sexy and didn't look a day over 30 instead of 46. Jack however, felt more like his 50 and was now constantly seeing Ianto's youthfulness as he let go of stress.

"Gods, you are handsome" Jack whispered, his hand sliding up and down Ianto's bare back . "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Easy" Ianto said calmly "You saved me. In every sense of the word, you saved me."

"Ianto… are you happy?" Jack whispered, drinking in the still wonderful body that was stretching beside him, the little dragon tattoo just visible in the 'kiss zone' as Ianto hummed.

"Yes. It's like a second go, ya know? A second family of little ones and a new start like… newlyweds" Ianto smiled as he snuggled in again and Jack felt it.

YES!

Another wedding.

Of course, this one could be…could be ….hmmmmmm. Jakc started to ponder his next little surprise for his beloved, another wedding, another show of commitment. Hadn't done one for a while, he would not expect it. Hmmmmmmm.

Ianto heard the soft hum and felt Jack wriggle with excitement. Where Ton got it from and he recognised the warning that a scheme was afoot.

Whatever.

Ianto snuggled a little longer before Hawk could call softly through the baby monitor for him to help him get dressed.

Taddy's little boy.


	65. wriggling room

Hawk was naked, dancing about as Ianto tried to catch him, fake snatching at him as he laughed softly and fell over more times than he got away. There was a knock at the door and he scooped up the laughing child, draping him over his arm as he opened the door to find Jarred and Carl on the door step.

"Hey, come on in. This stinker has learnt to run. Shame he has no direction" Ianto said as he placed the toddler down and Hawk ran screaming from him again, just missing a doorframe "Damned if he isn't gonna wind up with a bruised head!"

"Sorry to bother you, can you just go over these finances and make sure I got them right for the quarter?" Jarred asked with a grimace and Ianto smiled, ushering them through.

"Pop them down, I will go over them this afternoon and get them back to you with any notes, OK?" he promised "How are th kids?"

"Great, getting far too big to scold without feeling silly" Carl laughed "Talking about a dog now. Really more like telling us there will be a dog."

Ianto laughed along with them "In the end you have to accept there are more than just your votes in things. Once a family starts down that route, you find them ganging up on you. Be united, don't let them separate you or you are dead meat."

"Yes, you have a chapter in one of your books called that don't you? Dead meat?" Carl joked and Ianto smiled, the urge to blurt his Queen's Honour almost stifling but he looked at his little one doing the 'willy' dance instead.

"Hawk, that little worm might need a rest son" he said soft and Hawk looked down, his little hands splayed across his belly to lift it and inspect said 'worm; then he snorted to show he did not agree and wriggled some more.

"Totally Jack's fault" Jarred laughed "I bet Jack taught him that with his anaconda."

They all laughed now as Hawk toddled over and patted Ianto's knee "Bot?"

"All the words" Ianto said softly and the two other men were amazed as Hawk calmly replied.

"Bot-bot pwease Tadda?"

"Yes my love" Ianto rose, feeling like the world was a better place for some worm wriggling.

It certainly worked for him.


	66. awkward much?

Ianto was in the shower, humming softly as he let the suds slide down his legs and in the background he could hear voices and laughter as the open window allowed him some connection to the fun happening outside in the back yard.

He heard the bathroom door and smiled, expecting it to be Jack so he called out softly "You wanna do my back?"

"Nah, ta though" Owen replied and Ianto yelped, then roared with mirth as he peeked out the door and saw Owen sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat. "Got a sec?"

Ianto stepped out and reached for his towel, not ashamed of his body around the man who knew it almost as well as Jack did. His touch as loving even if it was in a clinical sense, "What's up?"

"Bethy … she just cornered me to ask about artificial insemination" Owen hissed "I thought they agreed to wait a few years before adding to the madness of this family. We have Babs' sperm on ice so when the time comes… I mean … all that trouble to harvest it in her early teens before she finished her round of hormone treatments for her growth cycle …. Now she is on a regular routine there is no more ..well …firing that gun ya know ….ah …. It felt weird to have her so calmly talking about it. Their love life is …not….er…"

"Ah. No. They have one, I do not want ot know either. They please one another, they are loving and the affection is physical as well … I do know Babs could not father a child though … they do not … that way. Not conventional sex … shit. This is uncomfortable. Funny, Walt and Curt was no big deal to me but Babs is my daughter. I am squeamish too."

"Silly huh?"

"No. We want to protect her, whether we admit it or not, we see her as a little girl still, out little Babbit. Of course we do not want to think of her in a Grup setting. Wow. She asked?" Ianto sat on the edge of the tub "Bethy is thinking about it already?"

"Yeah. I mean … Babs was not with her, don't know if they … you know …. Discussed this yet. I do wonder if they are ready. Don't' get me wrong, I love the Babbit but …. She is still so flighty" Owen grimaced.

"She will always be flappy and giggly. It's her way. Nothing to do with age, even as an old woman with bright blue hair to alarm her grandchildren she will prance about being girly." Ianto smiled "Sobering thought, eh?"

Owen snorted as he nodded and knew Ianto would sort this out then get back to him about the possibility of this being real.

Deep down … Owen was kinda excited for them.

* * *

 


	67. being a Grup

"Good morning Heather" Ianto said as he wandered past the children crouched around some little cars in the dirt and she smiled as she said good morning back. The boys had pants on but not tops, the warm day allowing some freedom as they all had bare feet.

Since Owen's diagnosis had proven correct and the little girl had got her ear grommets she had become a different child. After finding Heather's mother in need of counselling Ianto had found himself opening his doors to others. Now he was no longer mayor, they were coming to the house instead of the library for a cuppa and quiet work about something their child had said or some that that wanted guidance on life.

This morning he realised as he entered the main room with the tea trolley that he had a group. Like … a parental group. When the hell had that happened? He settled and smiled "Heather has a lovely hairstyle today. Are you trying those new curling combs Meri?"

"Yes. I was so nervous, but I remembered what you said about nothing ventured, nothing gained." She smiled happily as not only was her prior-bully daughter getting along with friends these days, so was she "and my husband even complemented my hair yesterday. He noticed."

"Oh well done" some said, happy for her as they had been discussing her waning relationship with her husband over the last few weeks.

"And you Ianto love?"

"We are going to the Lake House again this weekend, the delivery of the swing seat and hammock thing Jack lusts after. I want to sit in the swing seat and watch the lovely display." Ianto gushed happily as he picked out a sandwich.

"Ahhhh, the scenery must be lovely with the water setting" Glenda said as she took a sandwich too, Ianto starting to eat a signal.

"Oh no, I mean he will sleep in it neekid as a jay bird!" Ianto giggled "Once he works out how to get in with his tackle flying about, then we have the joy of the dismount. I have yet to see my husband get out of a hammock without tripping, or falling."

Soft laughter as they all imagined a naked Jack with one leg stuck in the hammock and a look of a need for help, like one of the kids. Most also sighed softly as the image too.

"He's a handsome man alright" Henrietta agreed "Could have been a movie star. And so clever."

"Should hear him sing. We are all musical, only Fen who shows little interest in singing but he plays the guitar well" Ianto was proud of all of his children "and the other day Imp was at his piano and little Lady Bug plonked herself down and started playing too. Badly but the thought was there."

"Such a wonderful family" Eloise smiled, then giggled as Grace toddled past with a piece of cake, Ton wandering after her with two plates as he smiled politely to the ladies. He had clothes. A Grup now, a baby to care for and responsibilities meant no more Neekid Days with company. But his little stars were not so …confined.

A naked little Hawk following him with arms out, fingers splayed as he moved quickly to catch up with the lovely one carrying his cake for him to smash outside with the women all watching with soft smiles. A naked little girl squealing as she saw him coming.

Such a wonderful family.


	68. sun and water

Ianto came up from under the deck to find Jenny sitting in his swing seat with Marv, Jack humming from inside as he sorted refreshments.

"Hey!" Ianto called out happily from the cool water "didn't hear you arrive! Gods, the sound buffering is great!"

"Hey buddy, we saw you flash through town and wanted to come say hi. Those kids are loving that pirate slash jungle room. I swear to god, I might like a turn sleeping up there meself. Those stars really do light up!"

"Yeah, little LED lights in the ceiling, like fairy lights. Did it for a few kid's rooms in the village too. Makes a real little starry night. Fitting, since Jack wanting to take me stargazing finished with me in the village after all."

Ianto moved to the steps and rose from the water, Jenny transfixed as the water ran down his body to rejoin the rest of the lake, his thatch of hair still dark with only the odd grey hair that he seemed unconcerned about as he firmly locked the gate. Marv made a small noise and Ianto suddenly moved faster "Shit sorry. Habit."

"Not at all" Jenny said as she watched Ianto pull a robe on and Jack appeared with a tray.

"Hey love was about to call for you… shit did you get out without me?"

"Forgot" Ianto shrugged "Oh well. I am sure I am not the first naked man Jen has encountered. We mad beasts are everywhere."

"Not all as delightful" she giggled as Marv started to laugh softly "My lord. You do have a lovely body Ianto, I mean … you swim a lot right?"

"Every day in summer, as much as I can … Jack even built me a pool at the chalets but this is better. My own natural pool full of the natural minerals and such the lake has to offer. I feel so energised after a dip in it."

"Naked" Marv added sagely.

"Best way. Can do some fishing at the same time" Ianto replied, then they all laughed as he accepted a mug of coffee from Jack who was almost as good a barista as Ianto these days.

"Well … As long as you don't get a bloody man eater" Marv said, his eyes sliding to the left as he added "You seem to have one of those already."

Jack roared with glee, slapping at Marv as Jenny rolled her eyes along with Ianto, the children upstairs roaring too as a stuffed toy 'walked the plank' in the jungle room.

Bliss.


	69. completion and promise

A storm was brewing, the children sleep in the back 'Jungle Room' all squished in the huge bed as the thunder rolled in the distance, dead to the world and totally unaware of anything happening outside the safety of the Lake House.

Jack was padding back from checking on them and he shook his head at finding Monkey on the floor, just his feet still on the bed like he had slithered from it in his sleep. Probably too hot. Like Babs, he didn't like to be too hot when sleeping. Jack had placed a blanket over him and left him like that, no point waking Ton, Imp and Hawk when he knew Monkey would more than likely do it again in the night. Strange child, lovely. So much like his big sister.

He entered the main bedroom and stopped, the image so amazing that he found himself fumbling on the nightstand as quietly as he could for his phone, wanting a photo for his personal album.

Ianto was sleep, naked and debouched from their lovemaking earlier and in the half light he looked like he was made of marble. One of those artistic sculptures from yesteryear. Jack took a few pics then put the phone away, crawling into the bed to take Ianto's flaccid member in his mouth.

The lightning lit up the room and Ianto sighed softly a hand sliding down to find Jack, fingers softly tousling his hair as Ianto gave a soft breathy sigh that moved his entire body "Cariad, not finish?"

"With you?" Jack whispered as he crawled up the bed "I will never have enough. Why? Too tired for me?"

"You sweet talker you!" Ianto chortled then moaned as Jack slid home, Ianto still lovely and loose from earlier. Ianto cling to him as he moaned "never too tired for you."

Thunder, closer this time and Ianto let his head roll to look out over the water as the lake itself seemed to light up with the next flash of lightning, then the drum roll from the gods. He could just see the other cabins across the water, a light on up in one of the bedrooms and he knew it would be little Grace, Curtis gathering her up to put in the bed with him and Walter. She didn't like storms either.

Then Jack bit his neck and he closed his eyes, the thunder now in his very bones as they rolled tougher.

Yes.

Much more to come.

.

.

.

..

.Well chap 69 … you know my OCD demands it be the last for this segment. Always ending on 69 bit we all know I will be back with the next instalment … maybe next week?


End file.
